El nuevo godaime hokage
by ashsharingan
Summary: Resumen en el interior debido a la largura de este, espero que os guste; clasificación T por palabras obcenas
1. Sorpresa inquietante el nuevo hokage

**Primero más que nada, perdón por la tardanza en dar señales de vida, pero he estado muy atareado con el trabajo el cuidado de mi hija, los problemas que he tenido con mi portátil y con el puto Internet que me tiene la guerra declarada en no darme servicio, entre todos esos problemas no he podido escribir nada, pero os aseguro que esta historia os gustará de verdad**

 **Resumen: Cuando Hiruzen murió en la fase de selección de chunin y en la invasión, todos lloraron la muerte del Sandaime, el consejo Shinobi reunido con los tres ancianos junto al Daiymo de fuego excluyendo a los civiles tenían que elegir un nuevo Hokage, sin embargo ninguno era adecuado para el puesto debido a sus problemas mentales: Jiraiya, no tomaría tal responsabilidad e incluso inmediatamente lo rechazaría, Tsunade era una alcohólica perdida en el dolor con una terrible fobia a la sangre y una perdedora legendaria cosa que se mencionó en el consejo pero se rechazó de inmediato, Kakashi Hatake llegaba tarde a todas las reuniones y no se tomaba nada en serio cosa que esa opción se descartó, Shikamaru había puesto promesa al dirigir bien a los shinobi como un buen líder, pero había un problema cojonudo, era más vago que su padre por lo que rechazaría la posición de inmediato y Sasuke Uchiha estaba perdido completamente en la venganza por lo que ni se mencionó en el consejo ni en el Daiymo, Danzo viendo la oportunidad dijo un candidato muy inusual que le pareció raro hasta Shikaku ¿cual será? lean esta historia y descúbranlo;**

 **Danzo bueno, consejo civil y ancianos golpeados (solo al principio, excepto Danzo, civiles golpeados toda la historia), Neutral Sasuke, Naruto Impresionante sellador y Medic-nin, Iryogan (idea dada por Zafir09 en su perfil) and AsuraYang temprano levantado, Sasuke Rinnesharingan IndraYin temprano levantado, pero será después de algunos capítulos de la historia**

 **NOTA: habrá secuela**

 **Renuncia: no soy dueño de Naruto**

* * *

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala Hokage esperando por el Daiymo a venir, parecía que se retrasaba, los dos ancianos, Koharu Utatane, y Homura Mikotado estaban esperando a que empiecen ya para que Danzo se pudiese convertir en Hokage y reinar en Konoha como dios manda, con puño de hierro, como debería de haber sido, pero no sabían que Danzo tenía otros planes en mente mucho menos oscuros, pero misteriosos al público, finalmente el Daiymo llegó a las cámaras del consejo, puesto que el nombramiento de un Kage es puro Shinobi el consejo civil no estaba, sin más empezó la reunión

"Honorables consejeros, después de la muerte de nuestro amado Yondaime y Sandaime, ya no hay puestos vagantes a Hokage que pueden ocupar sin el permiso del consejo, así que vamos a empezar con la lista de los posibles candidatos" dice el Daiymo, antes de que incluso nadie hablase Shikaku tomó la palabra cuando vio abrir la boca de Danzo, no se fiaba del hombre con lo cual propuso al primer hombre que se le vino a la mente

"Nomino a Kakashi Hatake" dice Shikaku sin embargo Danzo tomó la palabra

"¿Enserio quieres poner a un irresponsable como Hokage? temo por la aldea y por todo el país del fuego en su totalidad si se hace Hokage, es cierto, es fuerte y tiene fuerza digan para ser Hokage, pero su tardía, su perversidad con las mujeres y el libro de Jiraiya-gaki hacen tener fuertes puntos débiles, lo abandonaría todo por tener el último libro de Jiraiya edición muy limitada, incluso al pueblo, por lo que no puedo dejar que sea Hokage, si no me creen, aquí tengo los informes" informa Danzo pasándole los papeles al Daiymo, quien lo veía con cierto desagrado todo lo que leía sobre el hombre y sus pruebas mentales

"Cierto es, señor Daiymo, Kakashi no solo se obligó a si mismo a ser un AMBU para masticar su dolor, pero abandonó a los camaradas que se habían hecho Jounins solo para enzarzarse en misiones cada vez más peligrosas sin importar el resultado de fracaso o éxito" dice Koharu

"Pues entonces nomino a Jiraiya del Sannin" dice Shikaku al ver que el Daiymo negó con la cabeza cuando leyó los informes de Kakashi y los rechazó, luego se puso a pensar en el Sannin pero esta vez el Daiymo habló

"No aceptará, no quiere quedar atado para siempre a un solo lugar y no quiere tomar responsabilidades altas, como ser Hokage, el solo quiere vivir su vida de manera despreocupada, créame que lo he conocido y visto" dice el Daiymo

"Pues entonces nomino a mi hijo Shikamaru" dice Shikaku intentándolo por última vez, aunque nadie respondió y el Daiymo solo alzó una ceja

"¿Usted quiere a un Genin como Hokage que es más vago que no movería un solo dedo para hacer algo de política? ¿has perdido el juicio?" pregunta el Daiymo incrédulo "he leído los archivos de la academia y los informes de la invasión, debo decir que estoy sorprendido con la nueva generación y no de la buena manera"

Koharu y Homura se quedaron blancos al saber que el Daiymo tenía información clasificada en sus manos como las cosas de la academia Shinobi, ya que eso lo manejaba el consejo civil para que sus hijos pasasen y pudiesen ser ninjas, algo que los civiles siempre buscaron, pensaron en nominar a Sasuke, pero luego se lo replantearon y permanecieron con la boca callada, hasta que Shikaku se le ocurrió una brillante idea según él

"Nomino a Tsunade Senju" dice Shikaku, y ahí el Daiymo tuvo el visto bueno al saber de Tsunade Senju, fuerte, decidida, y dispuesta a luchar por su hogar, lo que no esperaban era que Danzo estallase en risas

"JAJAJAJAJA, oh dios, esto es rico, JAJAJAJAJA" ríe Danzo haciendo estremecerse a todo el mundo, nunca a reído así, ni aun siquiera cuando las cosas han ido a su favor "¿pretendes, meter a una alcohólica, mala jugadora y encima que es un médico temiendo a la sangre, como nuestra líder? Shikaku, ya es oficial, te estás volviendo senil" dicho esto le pasó unos informes sobre la cuenta bancaria de Tsunade y el Daiymo vio con impresión como todo lo que quedaba en su cuenta eran deudas sin pagar y dándole una horrible reputación a Konoha si la llevasen como su líder, a saber lo que podía hacer

"¿Pues a quién nominas listillo?" pregunta fastidiado Shikaku por haber sido insultado "y no se te ocurra nominar a ti mismo porque tu ya no puedes ser Hokage, te recuerdo, el brazo lisiado y el ojo vendado, además de que no eres ni la sombra de lo que eras"

"Oh, no te preocupes, no quiero el puesto de Hokage" deja caer la bomba y toda la sala del consejo se quedó en silencio, ¿Danzo, el que lo dio todo por ser Hokage, ahora no lo quería? tuvieron que evitar la tentación de mirar por la ventana para ver si el fuego no caía del cielo como meteoritos furiosos solo porque estaban en una reunión privada y seria

"Mis motivos son los siguientes, estos informes que tengo en la mano se caracterizan por ser de alto secreto, muestran el puro talento que fue saboteado en la academia y que puede llegar a ser un excelente Hokage, si no lo es ya" dice Danzo, pasándole la carpeta al Daiymo "logré salvar estos documentos antes de que cayesen en el fuego por el consejo civil y el Sandaime, ya que muestran también los resultados de la invasión fallida de Orochimaru y quién frustró su complot"

El Daiymo, no sabía que pensar, por un lado está horrorizado de lo que hicieron sus Shinobis y aldeanos y como Sarutobi lo permitió, por otro lado, el que no se mostró en público, muestra una impresionante habilidad médica incluso mejor que Tsunade Senju, y con un Doujutsu que literalmente fue un regalo de los dioses mayores y una manipulación del Yang supremo que haría al sabio de los seis caminos orgulloso y avergonzado al mismo tiempo

"Danzo, ¿quién entrenó a este chico?" dice el Daiymo impresionado por la habilidad que jamás se mostró en público con este muchacho

"¿Quién lo iba a hacer si todo el mundo le odiaba a muerte y con todas sus entrañas? fui yo mismo, por su puesto, el nombre de este muchacho es el que quiero nominar para Godaime Hokage, el nombre de este chico es..." todo el mundo quedó en silencio al ver la foto del muchacho y el nombre debajo de él mientras que Shikaku estaba sudando balas pero poco podía hacer ahora que Danzo se la jugó bien

 **Con un chico de cabellera rubia**

"Aaachó" estornuda el mismo chico

"Salud, Naruto-kun" dice la camarera del pequeño restaurante "¿no queremos que te resfríes ahora no?" dice con una sonrisa

"Ayame-chan, nunca he enfermado, no lo voy a hacer ahora, simplemente es posible que alguien esté hablando de mi" dice Naruto con una sonrisa tonta, oh, si supiesen su secreto todo el mundo

Ayame solo se encogió de hombros y siguió su paso, Naruto bajó su sonisa y puso el dinero en el mostrador y se fue sin que nadie lo supiese, para cuando Ayame regresó con otro bol de Ramen se sorprendió grandiosamente cuando vio solo un bol de Ramen, a Naruto por ningún lado y el dinero en el mostrador

Naruto iba caminando y no podía ver nada más que miradas de desprecio puro por los aldeanos, en realidad ya estaba acostumbrado a ver algo así simplemente siguió su camino al campo de entrenamiento donde pronto se encontraría con su Sensei pervertido, si es que le podía llamar un Sensei, ese solo quiere vivir su vida y ni siquiera mira por el otro aunque sea una persona cercana suya, todo el entrenamiento lo tuvo que hacer con Danzo-jiji como el lo llamaba, teniendo en cuenta que el le dijo que no mostrase su intelecto y que actuase como un idiota solo por el simple hecho de que Nadie le odiase más de lo que debería, lo impresionante fue que le preguntó la segunda vez que se encontraron, que porqué era tan amable con él y porqué le interesaba un demonio como él, a lo que el anciano solo frunció el ceño para mostrar que Naruto estaba equivocado y que todo lo que tenía que hacer era seguir su método de entrenamiento, al principio no confiaba en el, pero poco a poco lo iba llamando Danzo-jiji o cuando estaban en el entrenamiento lo llamaba Danzo-sensei

Danzo le dijo que era un gran amigo de Kushina, ya que se encontraron por azares del destino que son impredecibles y que Kushina le enseñó como ser un ninja perfecto, solamente mostrando emoción cuando era el momento y solamente en casos muy peculiares perder toda emoción cuando hay que tener sangre fría, Danzo obviamente le preguntó cómo podía perderla si te apegas a ella, Kushina le contestó 'control', esa palabra le dio a Danzo la respuesta que buscaba y gracias a eso, su Raíz AMBU mejoró mayoritariamente, ahora ya no se dignaba a hacer trucos sucios con la escusa de el pueblo es lo primero, ahora hacía lo que era bien para el pueblo desde las sombras puesto que Hiruzen ya no confiaba en él

Naruto le preguntó quien era Kushina a lo que el viejo solo le pasó un pergamino que abrió y lo leyó, decir que quedó en shock, fue una autentica subestimación, se sorprendió cuando esa tal Kushina Uzumaki era su madre y que Minato Namikaze era su padre, el Yondaime era su padre, pasado el Shock Danzo le dijo 'en mi vida he cometido muchos pecados, pero quiero remediarlos todos' dicho esto se fue y al siguiente día comenzaron su entrenamiento

Naruto le apasionaba el arte de salvar vidas, el Iryoninjutsu, descubrieron poco después el Iryogan cuando un AMBU vino malherido y Naruto detectó la anomalía y como se sanaba, al nivel de la actualidad, era un médico mejor que Tsunade Senju, por lo cual siempre aprendió jutsus curativos inmediatos y de curación múltiple, algo que era muy útil a la hora de la batalla contra él enemigo, el entrenamiento fue agotador, pero valió la pena el esfuerzo solo para mejorar hasta el nivel Kage de medicina, también aprendió jutsus ofensivos, pero eran más para despistar y esquivar un ataque inminente que no podía ser esquivado, sin embargo hacía daños medios y altos al cuerpo

Con el Chacra de su inquilino lo tuvo un poco peliagudo, puesto que era terco, pero la bondad y la calma de su chacra Yang eran tan relajante que el Kyuubi le dio una oportunidad y se hicieron grandes amigos, el Kyuubi le dijo a como defenderse en una pelea en el que él estaba solo, con lo cual aprendió jutsus de auto curación para después aprender Taijutsu a la velocidad y fuerza de Gai sin sus pesas, luego aprendió Ninjutsu Yang o el elemento Yoton que permitía la creación de nuevos miembros a partir del chacra del Kyuubi o alargarlos, gracias a esta clase de entrenamiento pudo abrir el AsuraYang que le habló el Kyuubi, le contó también la historia del sabio de los seis caminos y toda la historia Shinobi, su relación era muy buena hasta el grado de que el Kyuubi le dijo su nombre, Kurama

Naruto recordando el pasado llegó al campo de entrenamiento y esperó a su sensei, pero no había nadie, frustrado intentó probar en las termas de la aldea, pero un AMBU raíz de su abuelo adoptivo se le presentó ante él

"Naruto-sama, Danzo-sama y el consejo más el Daiymo quiere verlo en las cámaras del consejo, civiles están excluidos" dice el AMBU con una sonrisa tras la máscara, Naruto asintió

"Muy bien, iré para allá" dice y se desvaneció en un vórtice verde, el AMBU volvió a su posición con un Shunshin normal

 **En las cámaras del consejo**

Shikaku le parecía increíble como se la jugaron bien y lo que es peor, no podía ver la jugada de Danzo, el bastardo era muy inteligente y a veces no podía ver las jugadas que se hicieron por parte de él, si él alcanzó a Naruto cuando era joven, a saber lo que tenía en su mente, ahora prácticamente tenía toda la aldea bajo la palma de su mano, si nombran a Naruto, Hokage, y está bajo las órdenes de Danzo ya estaría diciendo adiós a la paz y la tranquilidad de el país del fuego, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Naruto apareció en un vórtice verde sorprendiendo a todos excepto a Danzo, pasado el Shock, el Daiymo se dirigió a él

"Naruto Uzumaki, aprendiz de Jiraiya del Sannin, Kakashi Hatake y en secreto de Danzo, yo al ver tus hazañas y los informes de tu entrenamiento que he leído, yo te designo como el Godaime Hokage de Konoha no Sato" con cada palabra Naruto temía que iba a ser castigado, pero cuando el Daiymo le dijo que iba a ser Hokage, no pudo estar con los ojos muy abiertos por el caso "no te molestes en actuar tontamente, Danzo me lo ha mostrado y contado todo, quiero que actúes como tu verdadero yo"

Dicho esto Naruto se tranquilizó y se puso serio "ya sé que es mi sueño y todo, pero ¿porqué yo?" dice Naruto

"Por los informes que he leído y he visto, tu eres el mejor candidato para ser un hokage de lo que son los demás, Tsunade se mencionó en el consejo, pero al descubrir que es una alcohólica perdida se quitó de la opción, tu maestro Jiraiya también fue una buena opción pero él rechazó como las otras cinco veces para ser Yondaime y Godaime, Kakashi tenía demasiados inconvenientes que le impiden ser Hokage, incluso un recién nombrado Chunin se nominó, tu compañero ninja Shikamaru, pero él era más vago que su padre y por supuesto no hará nada de política, Danzo me enseñó tus informes de entrenamiento y de como frustraste el complot de Orochimaru y salvaste la aldea, además de tener la voluntad de fuego de tus antecesores contigo, así que eres el candidato perfecto" informa el Daiymo

Naruto se quedó pensativo, obviamente era su sueño desde hace bastante tiempo, incluso después del entrenamiento con Danzo, por otra parte si no aceptaba los ancianos podían elegir a alguien por el puesto de Hokage y eso es algo que no se va a permitir

"Todavía no sé porqué yo, aunque los informes que ha leído usted son verdaderos, sigo siendo un Genin" dice Naruto

"Para ser Hokage no se necesita rango, Naruto-san, Chunin como Sarutobi, fue nombrado Hokage aun cuando no era más que un recién ascendido" informa el Daiymo

Naruto suspiró, sabía que era el único capaz de llevar el puesto de Hokage, así que sin más dijo "acepto" dijo con una sonrisa determinada, todos vieron en sus ojos como un fuego que prometía hacer el 110% de su trabajo, todos vieron con asombro la voluntad de fuego en sus ojos

 **Con los Jounins**

Kakashi y los demás Jounin de los novatos 12 estaban reunidos en la sala del cuartel para charlar de los aprendices que habían participado en el examen chunin y de cómo fueron tan incrédulos para permitir que la invasión se desarrollase de tal grado para que Orochimaru hubiese logrado matar al Sandaime Hokage, se preguntaban sin embargo quien sería el Godaime Hokage, puesto que había muchos candidatos pero solo pocos para el grado de Hokage, solo estaban Jiraiya y Tsunade Senju, pero sabían que Jiraiya no aceptaría por la red de espías de Konoha así que era muy probable que Tsunade saldría con la posición de Hokage

"Oooh Kakashi, la llama de la juventud brilla intensamente en todos nosotros, si no puedo superar tus habilidades en solo dos días voy a trepar el monumento Hokage solo con mis dientes y dos piernas" dice Gai

"¿Eh? ¿has dicho algo Gai?" dice Kakashi al estar enfrascado en sus pensamientos

"AGH, maldita sea tu aptitud cool, Kakashi" dice Gai sacándolos la gota anime a todos

"Bueno, cambiando de tema, puesto que Tsunade va a ser la próxima Hokage, ¿qué hay de vuestros aprendices?" dice Kurenai un poco avergonzada de que solo Shino pudo avanzar a las etapas semifinales del examen

"Por lo menos Shikamaru logró convertirse en Chunin, es bueno saber que por lo menos uno de mis aprendices subió en rango" dice Asuma con una sonrisa orgullosa

"Sasuke sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, un emo vengador, pero con mucho talento y lo visteis en el examen, Sakura está pensando siempre en Sasuke pero tiene un poco de promesa, el único problema que encuentro es Naruto, no sabe hacer nada bien y en nuestra misión de rango A, antes C se quedó paralizado cuando me vio supuestamente morir, no tiene talento ninja y todo lo que hace va a conseguir enmarcado por el enemigo y matarle al instante, tengo que decirlo, Naruto no tiene habilidades ni preparación para ser ninja, está muy por debajo del nivel de la academia y mira que los civiles redujeron mucho el nivel de la academia para que sus hijos pasasen" dice Kakashi y los Jounin le miraron

"Kakashi ¿como puedes decir eso? es tu alumno, aunque lo sabotearan en la academia, no te da el derecho a decir lo buen ninja que Naruto es" dice Kurenai, cuando dijo eso, no solo insultó a Naruto si no también insultó a Kiba por haber perdido ante él de la manera más humillante posible

"Kurenai, digo la verdad honestamente, incluso sé que Sasuke nos libró del el complot de Orochimaru acabando con el Ichibi jinchuriki" dice Kakashi

Los demás Jounin le mal miraron, habían testigos de la verdadera batalla entre el demonio de la arena y Naruto y desperdigaron la verdad, solo los civiles creyeron a Kakashi, alimentando a la basura de ellos, sin embargo no dijeron nada con tal de que desatase una pelea entre ninjas y civiles y no querían ser los causantes de la guerra civil ni mucho menos

 **En las salas del consejo Jounin y AMBU**

Habían llamado a todos los AMBU y Jounin del pueblo para hacerles saber quien era el nuevo Hokage, muchos dijeron que ya lo sabían pero se enteraron de que no era la persona que pensaban todos, así que incluso Jiraiya que dejó las termas para saber quien era el nuevo Hokage, se movió a las salas del consejo para saberlo

"Señores" dijo Koharu de manera cortés "habéis sido llamados aquí para haceros saber el nuevo Hokage, es un niño de impresionante talento y el Hokage más joven a existir en nuestras líneas"

"Ah, ya entiendo ahora" dice kakashi interrumpiendo a la anciana "ha sido nominado Sasuke Uchiha, mi alumno ¿no? siempre pensé que tenía buen talento pero nunca imaginé que lo nominaría para Hokage, es impresionante"

"No a sido Sasuke, ni siquiera se mencionó en el consejo" dice Homura haciendo levantar la ceja de Kakashi "dime Kakashi, ¿que sabes de tus otros alumnos?" termina Homura con una sonrisa en sus labios

"Sasuke es el más experimentado y el más fuerte del equipo, Sakura no está al nivel Genin pero tiene promesa en ser una buena practicante médico o de genjutsu, Naruto no está listo para ser un ninja y volver a la academia otra vez, si consigue pasarla esta vez, creo que porque Iruka le pasó no significa que sea un Genin de bajo nivel siquiera" dice Kakashi tranquilamente

"Encima te lo tragas" dice Koharu sorprendiendo a Kakashi pero este no lo demostró "Naruto Uzumaki, ninja Sanin de clase SS, igualando al Yondaime y a los Uzumakis en sellos, superando con creces los conocimientos médicos de Tsunade Senju, todo un prodijio en el arte de la medicina con un Doujutsu jamás visto que podía salvar multitud de vidas con tan solo un simple toque de dedos, ninjutsu sin igual, sobre todo en medicina clase SS, Taijutsu clase S, estilo del puño falso engaño un estilo capaz de hacer engañar al rival solo para coordinarse con el resultado final y tornar el combate a su favor, y finalmente Genjutsu clase SS debido a las grandes probabilidades de controlar incluso físicamente el cuerpo torturando a su víctima puesto que ella es consciente de lo que hace, y finalmente Fuuinjutsu de clase SSS debido a su gran imaginación con ellos e inventando unos sellos que incluso puede llegar a hacer sobrevivir al **Shiki Fuuin (sello de muerte consumida)** de su padre" termina diciendo Koharu deleitándose con las caras sorprendidas de los Jounin y AMBU

"Naruto Uzumaki se ocultó de esto y actuó como un idiota para no haceros saber lo que podía hacer y dar más razones a los civiles de su ejecución esta vez con el apoyo del Daiymo para intentar asustarle a que ejecute a Naruto" dice Homura

Nadie dijo nada, todos estaban con la mandíbula en el suelo incluso Kakashi, que este empezó a reírse de manera cómica "jajaja que buena broma, consejo honorable, conozco a Naruto desde hace bastante tiempo y puedo decir que eso no es correcto" los ancianos se burlaron

"Cree lo que quieras Hatake pero debido a que no te preocupabas por él otras personas más inteligentes que tú le han estado apoyando, incluso Jiraiya-sama se negó a entrenarle en un principio dejándolo solo la convocatoria y prohibiéndoselo utilizarlo en el examen chunin, Naruto incluso tenía un buen maestro que le enseñó por completo el arte ninja y le enseñó a como actuar así" dice Koharu con una sonrisa

"Y por si fuese poco es ahora el nuevo Godaime Hokage elegido por el Daiymo y los consejeros ancianos más el consejo de ninjas, a demostrado que puede llevar el trabajo hasta ahora y tenemos mucha fe en él" dice Homura soltando la bomba en el salón

Todo el mundo se quedó pálido y se preguntó por que Danzo no estaba con ellos y ahora sabían el porqué, estaba preparándose para la investidura de Hokage de Naruto Uzumaki, nadie podía creer esto, nadie más que Kakashi

 **Con el equipo 7**

"¡DONDE ESTÁ NARUTO-BAKA!" dice una arpía aullante, de esas que parten rocas con la voz

"No lo sé, y no lo sabía hace cinco minutos, así que por el amor de Kami, CALLATE DE UNA VEZ SAKURA" grita Sasuke perdiendo por completo la paciencia

"Lo siento Sasuke-kun" dice Sakura

"Mira ahí está Kakashi y el dope, por fin" dice Sasuke, personalmente no se dejaría de perder la sangre fría, pero Sakura lleva agrediéndole con su voz durante 3 horas cada cinco minutos

"Hola chicos, ¿han estado esperando mucho?" dice Naruto burlón, Sasuke se impresionó, puesto que Naruto no suelta burlas excepto cuando estaba ocultando una broma con lo cual se puso en guardia, pero Sakura no tenía esa clase de pensamiento

"Naruto-baka ¿donde has estado? el consejo se a hecho cargo hasta que un nuevo Hokage sea deignado, así que tenemos misiones que hacer, vamos" fue a agarrarle del brazo pero Kakashi se lo impidió

"Creo que no es una buena idea Sakura, por ahora Naruto tiene una misión en solitario con Jiraiya-sama, así que tenemos que hacerlas nosotros tres solos" dice Kakashi soltando el brazo de Sakura "ahora vamos y Naruto, Jiraiya no está en las termas, está en la oficina Hokage, por cierto, felicidades"

"De nada Kakashi" dice desapareciendo como si nunca estuviese ahí dejando a los Genin presentes sorprendidos, Sasuke sin embargo intentaba descifrar el lenguaje del que estaban hablando, pero no pudo

* * *

 **perdón por la tardanza en dar señales de vida, pero me ha costado mucho por lo menos volver a sentarme a escribir, tened en cuenta que además de los problemas que os he mencionado arriba, al inicio del capítulo tuve un accidente que se me rompió el brazo derecho y no pude volver a escribir dado que soy diestro, pero estoy de vuelta y espero escribir con más continuado**

 **Hasta la Próxima**

 **Chao**


	2. Batalla en Tanzaku Gai

**No me imagine que esta historia tenía tanta popularidad justo en el momento que la publiqué, esto no es un abandono de mis otras historias pero quiero avanzar con estas, porque habrá una secuela muy jugosa que estará esperando, para no arruinar la sorpresa no diré nada**

 **Renuncia: véase capítulo 1**

* * *

 **Con Jiraiya**

En la vida Jiraiya, no había previsto esto, y posiblemente no lo prevería jamás, su alumno siendo entrenado por el más seco en la vida y siendo Hokage a la edad de trece tristes años, madre mía, como el civil averigüe esto, estoy de seguro que va a quejarse al Daiymo para cambiar de Hokage y que ponga al Uchiha, cosa que el Daiymo no va a hacer, y Danzo posiblemente asesine a cualquiera que haga una insubordinación contra su nieto, hablando de Danzo, el hombre a estado siguiendo a Naruto mucho, pero nunca imaginó que era así con la familia del Hokage, creía que la odiaba, pero por otro lado, es el Yami no Shinobi, no puedes averiguar nada de él hasta que él mismo se descubra, Jiraiya vio como Naruto se acercaba así que decidió cortar sus pensamientos y explicar la misión

"Muy bien Gaki..." dice Jiraiya

"Quieres que busque a Tsunade Senju para fortalecer el hospital ¿no?" dice Naruto interrumpiendo a Jiraiya

"Si y por favor de Kami no hagas algo loco con Tsunade, ella a sufrido mucho y veo que le vas a decir algo muy ofensivo para ella" dice Jiriaya partiendo de la puerta con Naruto

"Define la respuesta ofensiva, yo no se nada de esa mujer y es posible que pueda ofenderla sin querer" dice Naruto confuso

"Ella perdió a su amante y hermano y por si fuese poco, desarrolló una hemoglofobia a la sangre" dice Jiraiya sacando la gota anime a Naruto

"No te preocupes Jiraiya, se lo que hacer cuando la encontremos" dice Naruto perdiéndose en la vista de su aldea

 **Con Orochimaru**

"AAAAAAH, narices" grita cierta serpiente

"Orochimaru-sama, tiene que tomarse la medicina que le he preparado, si no no va a poder mover un solo dedo" dice el peliplateado como un perro faldero

"Esto no va a ninguna parte Kabuto, Sarutobi-sensei-teme reforzó el sello a tal grado que ahora no puedo ni mover un dedo, solo hay dos personas que pueden curarme y solo una estará dispuesta a hacerlo y esa es Tsunade Senju" dice Orochimaru

"Si no le molesta que le pregunte, ¿quien es la otra persona?" pregunta Kabuto confuso

"Naruto Uzumaki, no te dejes engañar por su acto, tengo informes comprobados cuando me infiltré a Konoha por lo que es mío por derecho y he descubierto cosas espeluznantes sobre ese chico, sobre todo su nuevo Doujutsu, dejaría a cualquiera de tus jutsus médicos y de veneno a la vergüenza con los que tiene él, no te confíes ni un pelo, ¿de acuerdo?" advierte seriamente Orochimaru

Kabuto le pareció extraño que diese tanto crédito a ese niño que gano la etapa final del examen solo con un pedo, pero el tendría cuidado, si lo que decía es cierto, entonces deberá tener muco ojo con lo que hacía

 **Con Tsunade (una semana más tarde)**

"Muy bien, Tsunade-sama, con todo lo que hemos ganado hasta ahora deberemos pagar nuestras deudas en solo dos días" dice Shizune en buen estado de ánimos

"Algo pasa aquí" dice Tsunade muy extrañada "nunca gano nada si no es que me pasa algo malo, solo para más seguridad mañana estamos dejando Tanzaku Gai, ¿entendido?"

Shizune asentía pero luego notó a alguien en la puerta "No puedo creer que ella sea a la que buscamos, enserio Jiraiya, ¿estás seguro de que esta mujer puede ayudarnos en el hospital?" dice el niño rubio

"¡Gaki! ¡más respeto!" grita Jiraiya

"Jiraiya, ¿qué quieres? si es que vuelva al pueblo solo para sanar a los enfermos, olvidalo, ni mucho menos para soportar cargos más altos" dice Tsunade

"Ya lo has oído ero-sennin, esta vieja arrugada que se esconde detrás de un Genjutsu no sabe como manejar un hospital, si bien no me quejo de sus aptitudes médicas, su comportamiento deja mucho que desear" dice Naruto

Tsunade se ha quedado en blanco, ningún niño de la localidad se había atrevido a hablarle así, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que todos en el país del fuego sabe de su rango y fuerza

"¡¿Qué has dicho mocoso?!" dice Tsunade, pero antes de que Jiraiya o Shizune la detuviesen Naruto volvió a hablar

"Que eres una vieja perra decrépita que no puede superar su dolor y seguir la memoria de su hermano y amante honrándola, no revolcarte en sus tumbas y hundiéndote en el dolor, Putch, menuda sanin eres tu, desgracias la posición y escupes en los sueños de tu hermano de ser Hokage, hay que ver que hermana eres" dice Naruto poniendo blancos a las dos personas que acompañaban a los otros dos

"Jiraiya ¿quien es este imbécil?" dice Tsunade con asco a la persona

"Posiblemente la persona que te pateé el culo en medicina, Tsunade, créeme que lo he visto actuar curando a un animal y de el estómago que además se veía a simple vista hubo un rayo verde y le sanó con un ojo extraño, según el lo llama..." dice Jiraiya

"¡Suficiente! no le des tanta información, después de lo que he visto y oído, está claro que ella no va a volver, haría mucho mejor en el hospital que ella" dice Naruto

"Cállate Gaki, ¿es que quieres morir?" reta Tsunade

"Oh, así que quieres un reto, con gusto te lo daré, rétame a lo que sea pero si gano ¿al menos me escucharás? ¿o seguirás hundiéndote en el ardiente abismo que tu misma te forjaste?" dice Naruto, Tsunade quedó en silencio por un rato "mira personalmente, no diré que no duele perder a alguien cercano a ti de la misma forma dos veces porque sería una cruel mentira muy agresiva, sin embargo te diré que algunas personas lo terminan superando y quieren lo que se llama justicia, pero en esta tierra tu lo conoces mejor como venganza, sin embargo, la verdadera justicia es honrar a quien a puesto confianza en ti, tu sensei, Sarutobi, aunque cuestione sus decisiones y acciones, era un gran amigo mío, le llamaba abuelo, lo consideraba mi abuelo adoptivo, y el se dejaba, solo quería lo mejor para mí, y por eso a su muerte, lloré por él por un corto periodo de tiempo para hacerle ver que le honraba y después me alcé para honrar su nombre y todas sus enseñanzas"

Tsunade no se lo creía, este chico le estaba dando una charla de moral que poca cosa quedaba en esta tierra, lo malo era que él hizo una cosa en la que ella no pudo hacerlo, y hería al orgullo, mucho, por lo tanto le propuso

"Bien chico, si quieres ser así, derrótame en un combate para demostrar tus palabras y ver si verdaderamente merece la pena volver a esa _villa_ " dice la palabra villa con veneno que Naruto notó, pero no se dejó perturbar, pero por dentro estaba gruñendo

"Bien por ti, pero si vuelves a casa llorando por la pérdida no me culpes a mí ¿de acuerdo?" dice Naruto estoico e hizo a Tsunade asentir, cuando salieron a la calle, Naruto le dijo "bien vieja moneda, veamos si vales o no"

"Ouh" dice Jiraiya "buen reto, aunque sea arriesgado, es muy bueno, hay que darle crédito" dice y Shizune asintió, era un magnífico reto, hay que admitirlo, eso obviamente Tsunade no se lo tomó bien y se lanzó contra él con intenciones de volarle a la luna

"Primera falla, un médico nunca carga frontal al enemigo" dice Naruto para saltar y colarse entre sus piernas con una habilidad increíble y dándole una chilena en la cabeza que le plantó la cara en él suelo, las otras dos personas que estaban viendo la escena no se lo creían, Tsunade se lanzó otra vez sin curarse, era tal su rabia que no la dejaba pensar

"Segunda falla, el médico si combate solo ha de estar completamente en condiciones de atacar y primera falla otra vez, nunca cargar al enemigo frontal" dice y esta vez saltó y se posó en su espalda para darle un golpe terrible en el brazo que lo dejó inmovilizado por tres segundos, luego le apuntó con una espada que desprendía un aura morada "te presento a **Asashin no Yoru no toraiaru (asesina del juicio nocturno),** su veneno es letal un toque de esta espada y estarás agonizando de dolor intenso durante tres minutos antes de morir, el veneno se mezcla rápidamente con la sangre y todas las células del cuerpo, no hay manera de eliminarlo a tiempo, además que sientes como si tu cuerpo es triturado, ríndete Tsunade, no tienes posibilidades ahora" dice Naruto alzando sin tocar el cuello con la temible espada

Tsunade a quedado completamente derrotada, y no tiene posibilidades de levantarse de nuevo así que dijo "me rindo, pero antes ¿puedo pensar en lo que me has dicho? necesito respuestas" Naruto asintió con una sonrisa

Tsunade, Jiraiya y Shizune no se lo podían creer, aquí ha habido un chico que no ha necesitado la necesidad de ayuda para vencer a una de las sanin de Konoha, los dos estaban sin palabras

 **Al día siguiente**

Naruto y Jiraiya habían alquilado una habitación para dormir y justo a la mañana siguiente, Jiraiya había abandonado al joven Kage solo por ir a algunas termas a hacer su investigación, cuando Naruto se levantó lo primero que hizo fue asearse y prepararse, para cuando abrió la puerta

Se encontró con dos tipos muy raros, el primero parecía un tiburón con la piel azulada y branquias en el cuello y el segundo tipo parecía un Uchiha... espera... ¡era un Uchiha!

"Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki" dice con una voz que no lo escucharon los dos tipos de la puerta

"Perdona, buscamos a Naruto Uzumaki y nos han dicho que estaba en esta habitación" dice el joven Uchiha enfermo

"Un momento que le llamo y ahora sale, ¿OK?" dice y cerró la puerta, esperaron un momento e Itachi se dio cuenta

"¡Mierda, Kisame, Apartate, ahora lo reconozco!" Itachi se llegó a apartar de la puerta cuando reventó en astillas, para mala suerte a su compañero le alcanzó y lo dejó inconsciente

"Uno fuera, otro a seguir" dice Naruto "no me digas que en realidad os lo habéis comido con patatas fritas"

"¡ ¡ITACHI! !" dice una voz muy reconocible para Naruto

"Ala, ya el que faltaba" dice Naruto con una voz aburrida, pero Sasuke lo ignoró, su odio para Itachi era más grande que su impresión

"Itachi, he hecho todo cuanto me has dicho, que te odiase desde los fuegos de mi alma más profundos, y ahora... yo... que soy el último superviviente... ¡los vengaré a todos!" dice Sasuke lanzándose a por él

"Sasuke ¡espera!" como esperó Naruto, Sasuke lo ignoró, rotundamente _"mierda, no soy lo suficiente rápido para salvarle del tsukuyomi otra vez, tendré que utilizar esto"_ **"Suteppu-On (paso de sonido)"**

Solo un flash bastó para sacar a Sasuke de la trayectoria y evitar que él sufra otra vez la ilusión "¡dope!" grita con furia al saber que fue el único que evitó la muerte de su hermano, para suerte, Naruto ya sabía lo que estaba pensando

"Sasuke, narices ¿quieres que te mate?" dice Naruto en una voz seria que sorprendió hasta Itachi "¿pensabas ciegamente en que el chidorii de Kakashi sería todo para asesinarle? estas loco, Itachi es un prodigio que se graduó en la academia a la edad de siete años, chunin a los nueve, y AMBU comandante a los once, ¿cuanto crees de fuerte que será ahora? atontado, tiene muchos trucos bajo la manga y solo lo vencerás superándolo en intelecto, pero no cargando a lo loco, será tu primer error y el último"

Sasuke se sorprendió y más aun Itachi, que este creía que no tenía talento ninja, hasta que se dio cuenta pero no lo mostró "vaya" dice Itachi "así que todo fue un acto, muy impresionante Naruto y muy buen plan para sobrevivir en Konoha, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta..."

"Hablas demasiado" dice Naruto detrás suya sorprendiendo a Itachi y clavándole la espada con la que antes amenazó a Tsunade para rendirse en el gorro Akatsuki, por suerte no le tocó a él o quedaría más envenenado de lo que está, no se dio cuenta de una cosa "Sasuke ¡ahora!"

Sasuke hizo de nuevo el chidorii y cargó a Itachi esta vez de costado, Itachi tenía que esquivarlo pero no podía, así que tuvo que sacrificar su biceps izquierdo para conseguir el suficiente impulso para esquivar el ataque, pero Sasuke vio la herida y se dijo a si mismo _"lo herí, algo que no he podido hacer solo, Naruto, gracias, ahora sé que puedo contar contigo"_ también dejó un boquete en la pared y un brazo inmovilizado de Itachi

 _"Maldita sea, a este paso me van a ganar, necesito salir de aquí, rápido"_ piensa Itachi y cogiendo el hombro de Kisame se teletransportó con un shunshin para evitar ser cogido, justo en ese momento aparece Jiraiya

"Gaki ¿que ha pasado?, ¿parece que a pasado un huracán por aquí?" dice Jiraiya de aspecto aburrido, Sasuke y Naruto lo miraron con mala cara

"Ahora te dignas a aparecer, ero-senin, no me fastidies, desde luego eres más lento que Kakashi, no importa, ¿donde está Tsunade?" dice Naruto

"Pues la verdad no lo sé no la he visto en todo el día" dice Jiraiya

"¿Quieres decir que la has dejado sola?" dice Naruto a punto de no creérselo, sus esperanzas de que no había escuchado lo que había oído se fueron por el retrete cuando Jiraiya asintió

"No te preocupes, es una Sanin, estoy seguro que puede hacer frente a los esbirros de cualquiera que intente propasarse con ella" dice Jiraiya

"Idiota, ¿te acuerdas de la herida de Orochimaru? ¿el sello que le puso el Sandaime? Orochimaru no se va a detener ante nada para conseguir el Sharingan, ni tampoco la ayuda que necesita contra el sello" dice Naruto abriendo los ojos de Jiraiya

"Ostras" dice Jiraiya pero Naruto ya había abandonado la vivienda dando órdenes a Sasuke de que regresase a la aldea de Konoha inmediatamente, Sasuke ahora no era tonto, sabía que no había podido contra Orochimaru en el examen chunin no lo iba a hacer ahora justo cuando acababa de recibir su culo pateado por Itachi, así que se fue

 **Con Tsunade**

La intuición de Naruto nunca falla, y más ahora que Orochimaru descubrió su secreto, tenía cierta gana de llegar antes, si, antes de que el mocoso rubio arruinase otra vez sus planes, su plan fracasó aunque no estuviera, puesto que Tsunade no se dejó convencer por las viles tretas de Orochimaru, Orochimaru la había chantajeado con resucitar a Nawaki Senju, su hermano y a Dan Kato, su amante, pero luego pensó en las palabras de Naruto y fue con intención de la acción inversa de la palma mística que da una muerte limpia a cualquiera que la toque, desgraciadamente para Tsunade, Kabuto, el mete narices en todo tuvo que desvelar su plan y ahí comenzó la batalla

Tsunade luchaba con su superfuerza pero poca cosa podía hacer siendo un médico y encima con hemoglofobia con lo cual Kabuto se cortó la mano y mostró la sangre a Tsunade, Tsunade de lo paralizada que estaba por la técnica **Chishi-te (mano letal)** de Kabuto la dejó inmovilizada completamente, Kabuto iba a asestarle el golpe de gracia para dejarla K.O, pero un tornado de fuego se interrumpió en el camino, era Shizune con Jiraiya y Naruto

 _"al fin"_ piensa Tsunade

 _"Mocoso"_ piensa Orochimaru

"Vaya veo que llegamos justo a tiempo" dice Naruto **"Suteppu"** en un flash de sonido se posicionó frente a un Kabuto sorprendido y le dio una patada descomunal lateral en la cabeza que lo empujó siete pies más adelante "Shizune necesito que lo detengas por diez segundos, es todo lo que necesito para sanar a Tsunade" dice Naruto haciendo asentir a Kabuto

"No te dejaré" dice Kabuto lanzándose a por Shizune el corto periodo de tiempo posible y simplemente en una distracción le tocó con las manos los brazos y se los inmovilizó, siguió corriendo a por Naruto, pero se dio cuenta de que él ya la había sanado _"imposible, un niño como él, no podía analizar tan rápido mi veneno de chacra y encontrar una cura en solo quince segundos"_ para cuando se dio cuenta, Naruto ya estaba enfrente suya con la mano abierta en su cara y el brazo extendido estando agachado, no tuvo tiempo de esquivar cuando dijo

 **"Hanpatsu-Ryoku (repulsión)"** de la esfera de energía que creó, en solo una micra de segundo, explotó de forma cónica moviendo hasta el aire como si fuese agua en estado líquido pero como si fuese sólido, algo muy extraño para Kabuto, el salió por los aires que harían a un reactor a propulsión muy celoso y se estrelló contra una roca partiéndola en dos

Tsunade estaba atónita, este chico le había superado en medicina, si conseguía saber los Jutsus médicos que tenía en su arsenal y los conocimientos que el tenía, salvaría muchas más vidas _"ahora comprendo lo que querías decirme, he estado escupiendo en la memoria de mi amante y hermano demasiado tiempo, es hora de abrir los ojos"_ y cuando Orochimaru dejó inconsciente a Jiraiya, Tsunade superó su miedo a la sangre y le pegó un puñetazo que lo envió con Kabuto de vuelta

 _"Ese mocoso, me las va a pagar"_ Orochimaru pensó puesto que creyó que Naruto era el responsable de chafar otra vez sus planes, y posiblemente si no obtenía a Sasuke pronto, iba a matar al chico, o al menos experimentar y robar sus conocimientos en medicina y venenos y después matarlo

 **"Kuchiose no jutsu"** gritaron los tres a la vez, Jiraiya invocó a los sapos, Tsunade a las babosas y Naruto invoco a ¿una serafín? (nota: la serafín es la imagen de un celestial en heroes might and magic 6) ostras eso si que va a ser complicado, Orochimaru también hizo su técnica Kuchiose aunque la ejecutó Kabuto por su problema de brazos, invocando a manda

 **"Orochimaru, esta vez te has pasado, me invocas para luchar contra un ser sagrado, ¿estás loco? no tienes suficiente fuerza para hacerlo"** dice la criatura serpiente llamada Manda

 **"Vaya, esta vez tenemos ayuda"** dice Gamabunta **"es hora de ver como luchan los ángeles de Kami"** cuando Jiraiya le ofreció el contrato a Naruto él dijo que ya tenía el contrato mítico celestial, algo en lo que impresionó a Jiraiya pero Naruto no le dio más datos, por suerte los sapos eran buenos soldados de Kami, por lo que no tenían problema en trabajar juntos

 **"¿ángeles trabajando de nuestro lado? es impresionante, ¿quién lo ha invocado?"** pregunta Katsuyu

"Manda, no te pido que ganes, aunque si puedes me harían un favor bien grande, solo te pido tiempo para el Jutsu de teletransportación avanzada para escapar" dice Orochimaru

"Vamos a ver cuanto has mejorado Manda" dice Jiraiya con una sonrisa al recordar a la serpiente escurridiza

"El ángel lo ha invocado Naruto, el fue quién firmó el contrato mítico pero ahora no nos preocupemos por eso, tenemos una serpiente que capturar" dice Tsunade

Todos se pusieron en guardia listos para dar el siguiente paso, la pelea se describiría como cuarteto de literales monstruos, se tenían que rediseñar los mapas de la zona puesto que ninguno daba su brazo a torcer

"Yanina, actúa conmigo" dice Naruto al ver a Gamabunta herido por los colmillos de Manda, maldita sea si esto sigue así, Orochimaru se escapará

 **"Lo tienes"** dice la ángel con una voz melodiosa, los dos hacen sellos de manos y dijeron **"Sooraahiiringu (sanación solar)"** el sol brilló con más fuerza y mismamente la luz del sol reseteñeó las heridas de Gamabunta como si nunca hubiesen existido

 **"Gracias"** dice Gamabunta, pero los dos siguieron haciendo símbolos de manos y volvieron a gritar

 **"Bakkingu: sheigi no shiito (refuerzo: hoja de la justicia)"** la espada de Gamabunta se junto con la hoja roja que la ángel portabay esta adquirió un color blanco con bordo rojo

"Bunta, decapítala, rápido" dice Naruto al ver que Manda estaba atrapada por los fragmentos de Katsuyu

 **"¡Orochimaru!"** grita Manda al sentir la hoja en su cuello muerta de miedo, justo cuando la bajó hizo un buen BRUUUM, tajando el claro en dos, ya definitivamente se tenían que hacer nuevos mapas de la tierra

Orochimaru logró escapar puesto que cuando el polvo se esclareció no hubo rastro de la serpiente ni de su invocador con su mano derecha

"Maldita sea" dice Jiraiya

"Al menos hemos dado una buena pelea, gracias Yanina, tus servicios serán recompensados" dice Naruto

 **"Gracias, Naruto-sama"** dice la celestial y con un destello luminoso se fue junto con las tres invocaciones, pasado el problema, Naruto se dirigió a Tsunade

"¿Has pensado suficiente? ¿o tengo que esperar más tiempo?" pregunta Naruto

"No hay necesidad de pensar más, me has abierto los ojos Naruto, algo que jamás alguien había podido hacer, iré contigo, solo si prometes que no morirás cuando seas Hokage, era el sueño de mi hermano" dice Tsunade

"Tranquila, no te decepcionaré" dice Naruto, contrario a su creencia, Tsunade aun no había sido informada de que Naruto era el Godaime Hokage, pero le pareció gracioso que lo averiguase por ella misma, sin más marcharon a Konoha

* * *

 **Y aquí lo dejo caballeros, díganme, ¿a sido buen capítulo?**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **Chao**


	3. nombramiento del quinto Hokage

**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios chicos, de verdad, anima mucho a escribir el que tu escribas las razones de porqué debería seguir escribiendo y lo felices que sois leyendo mis capítulos, sinceramente alienta mucho**

 **Renuncia: véase capítulo 1**

* * *

Tres figuras encapuchadas avanzaban lentamente sobre el claro, tenían la intención de descubrir quien era el nuevo Hokage, debido al odio que tienen en Konoha, no van a dudar un pelo de acabar con él, ellos eran Akatsuki y el era Dios, el dios del dolor que cubrirá Konoha y su sangre vengará a su familia, la familia que eran las únicas personas que fueron de su agradable compañía, acudía solo con tres cuerpos puesto que como la seguridad en Konoha es un asco, no necesitaba más de tres, de todas maneras si algo pasaba, Pain mandaría al camino animal que invocase a los demás cuerpos

"¿Estás seguro de esto Pain?" dice una voz por el intercomunicador

"Seguro, Konan, si lo que dice Itachi es cierto que venció a nuestros dos agentes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, es necesario obtener información de lo que va a hacer Konoha, si es un obtáculo en el camino muy grande, eliminarlo es la prioridad" dice Pain mientras se lanzaba a Konoha

 **En Suna**

"Estamos condenados, estamos condenados, ESTAMOS CONDENADOS" dice un consejero de la arena

"Sabía que no había que hacerle caso a Rasa, ese maldito solo piensa militarmente en el pueblo, suerte que ha muerto en la invasión, nadie lo ha llorado en el funeral" dice otro consejero

"Rasa al principio estuvo bien como Kazekage, luego se extravió por la simple economía de la ciudad, esta invasión solo nos ha servido para hacernos saber que Konoha es la dominante y ahora estamos sometidos a ella" dice el consejero anciano

"Mismamente como somos aliados hubiésemos pedido una ayuda al Daiymo de fuego y el con gusto nos lo hubiese dado, ahora ya no habrá manera y por si fuese poco nos aliamos con un traidor altamente calificado como el enemigo Nº 1 de Konoha" dice un consejero shinobi

"He oído algo más terrorífico" dice Chiyo, la consejera anciana del hospital "vi la lucha entre Gaara y aquél chico rubio y debo decir que me impresionó bastante la forma en la que convocó a ese sapo y la fuerza de voluntad que tuvo para vencerlo y lo que es peor consiguió hacer algo que jamás nosotros hemos hecho, restaurar la mente de Gaara y volverlo estable con el simple hecho de unas cuantas palabras, he oído también por los rumores que el va a ser Hokage de la hoja en vez de Tsunade Senju, si ese chico se hace Hokage, no sé al grado que iría para liberar completamente a Gaara"

Esas palabras hicieron estallar al consejo en el puro caos sin excedencia, gritos horrorizados surgían de los civiles diciendo 'vamos a morir por nuestras acciones' o 'maldito seas Yondaime Kazekage, has condenado a la villa solo por tu única sed de poder' algo en lo que chiyo, el segundo comentario, estuvo de acuerdo

"SILENCIO" grita Ebizou "cierto es que lo pueden nombrar Hokage y podemos sufrir gravemente las consecuencias, pero eso no nos impide dar una dote para al menos apaciguarle"

"¿Qué planeas Ebizou" dice el AMBU comandante "no sabemos lo que quiere el Hokage con nosotros"

"Es por eso que quiero reunirme con él y saber que pretende hacia nosotros, como estamos completamente a su merced, no podemos saber nada de él o ellos, quiero primero ver sus intenciones y si son malas intentar apaciguarles, si no lo consigo estaremos acabados" dice Ebizou y todos asintieron al paln

 **En una guarida de AMBU comandante**

Ryuu, el AMBU con máscara de dragón era el AMBU comandante de todas las lineas, recibió primero el shock de que el chico que fue ordenado proteger e intentó hacer todo por protegerle era el líder del pueblo con lo cual sacó una sonrisa, en aquellos tiempos había intentado de todo por proteger al chico pero no pudo, su antiguo AMBU comandante era un bastardo de los bien gordos con polla pequeña, odiaba el chico porque su hija murió aplastada por una cola del Kyuubi, finalmente se jubiló, por fin y como el era el AMBU más fuerte en el cuerpo fue designado a AMBU comandante, la verdad el chico era una joya cuando lo vio entrenar y superar hasta el mismísimo Yondaime en sellos, pero por honor no dijo nada, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando uno de sus agentes Root bajo su mando informó

"Sir, tenemos problemas en la puerta oeste, al parecer hay un complot que se enteró de quien es Hokage-sama y quieren asesinarlo antes de que sea un problema, pero dudo que quieran hacer eso, dijo algo sobre capturar bijuus y plan de la verdadera paz, eso no es todo señor, al parecer lleva el Rinnegan" dice el AMBU con máscara blanca y Ryuu abrió mucho los ojos, se le notaba detrás de la máscara

"¿Están seguros de que saben quien es Hokage-sama?" pregunta Ryuu no precipitarse

"Lo dudo mucho Sir, estaban buscando información pero a este paso lo van a lograr" dice el AMBU raso

"Vale, se me ha ocurrido un plan, crea unos archivos falsos sobre quien es el Hokage y destruye todo lo relacionado en la última reunión del Daiymo en Konoha que era la elección del Hokage, con eso los mantendremos a linea por un tiempo" dice Ryuu

"Hai, Sir" dice el AMBU marchándose a hacer su deber

 _"Naruto, espero que estés bien, porque si te descubre, estarás solo no llegaremos a tiempo por la falta del conexión, después de la invasión todas nuestras tropas se tuvieron que mover a misiones peligrosas con el pago adecuado para reparar la aldea, y si te encuentra, será letal"_ Piensa Ryuu, convoco un AMBU raso normal y le mando dar un mensaje a Naruto, que tuviese mucho cuidado, hay asesinos sueltos muy peligrosos

 **Con Konoha 12 (excluyendo a Naruto)**

Era impresionante, estaban tan seguros de poder hacerse chunin y ahora con la invasión solo nombraron chunin a Shikamaru por su destreza y agilidad de pensamiento en el combate que impresionó al Daiymo, aunque se estaban preguntando quién sería el nuevo Hokage

"Chicos, apuesto 2.000 ryos a que Jiraiya-sama, será el nuevo Hokage, ¿qué dicen?" dice Kiba

"Es una apuesta perdida Kiba, os obvio que van a nombrar a Shikamaru por la destreza y la guía que se impuso en el campo de batalla y apuesto por el 4.000 ryos" dice Ino

"Yo apuesto 10.000 ryos a que Tsunade-sama va a ser la Hokage, es obvio que solo ella puede con el cargo, es una sanin, además de que ella no tiene que salir de la aldea por la supuesta red espía" dice Sakura, pero alguien dijo algo que hará que todos los Genin enmudezcan por dos minutos

"Apuesto 40.000 a que va a ser Naruto" dice Sasuke estoico, todos se quedaron mudos por los siguientes dos minutos, totalmente congelados "he visto la verdadera cara de Naruto y su fuerza en combate, no me extrañaría que el fuese elegido, llamadlo... arriesgado, sin embargo tengo fe"

"Sasuke, eso es mucho dinero ¿no crees? aunque yo apuesto por Tsunade 2.000" dice Chouji, extrañamente había dejado de comer

"A-apuesto 4.000 a-a que v-va a-a-a s-ser Naruto-kun" dice Hinta atreviéndose a hacer una apuesta

"Esto es ridículo, apuesto 2.000 por Tsunade" dice Shikamaru

"YOSH YO APUESTO 3.000 POR KAKASHI HATAKE, EL ETERNO RIVAL DE MI SENSEI" grita a toda voz Lee

"Sigo a Shikamaru, 5.000 a que es Tsunade" dice Neji

"1.000 por Tsunade" dice Shino simplemente

"Apuesto 6.000 a que va a ser Tsunade" dice Tenten, siempre va a votar por su ídolo

"Je, ¿están seguros? os recuerdo que la apuesta hay que pagarla tantas veces alguien a votado a esa persona" dice Sasuke

"Dice el que se arriesgó tanto" dice Neji "pero si va a ser interesante ver quien es el nuevo Hokage"

Todos sellaron el acuerdo en sus manos y se dirigieron a sus casas confiados, todos sabiendo que eran los ganadores

 **Con los ancianos cuando el equipo Sanin llegó**

"Vaya, es un honor verte de nuevo Tsunade, al menos terminó el tiempo de luto por tus seres queridos" dice Homura e inmediatamente cambió de tema, no vaya a ser que vuelva a autorevolcarse y esta misión no sirva de nada "pero cambiando de tema la investidura Hokage se realizará mañana a plena luz del día"

"Espera, ¿no debería descansar un poco? estoy hecha trizas por este viaje" dice tsunade confundiendo a los ancianos

"¿De qué estás hablando Tsunade?" dice Koharu

"Bueno, he descubierto que cuando Sarutobi-sensei murió necesitaban alguien para el cargo y por eso enviaron a ese joven y a Jiraiya a buscarme por la necesidad también en el hospital, cuando descubrí que nadie podía tomar el cargo excepto yo, entonces solo tuve que relacionar las piezas"

"Orochimaru te dijo que asesinó al Sandaime ¿no?" pregunta Danzo

"Si es por eso que lo relacioné todo" dice Tsunade y después de una pausa dijo "aunque debéis controlar los falsos rumores un poco como que Jiraiya o un genin llamado Shikamaru se hará Hokage"

"¿Quién dispersó eso?" dice Danzo estrechando sus ojos

"No lo sé pero los civiles hablan del mocoso Hatake, Kakashi creo que era su nombre de pila" los tres ancianos se miraron cuando Tsunade les dio el bit de información

"Gracias por informarnos Tsunade, pero debemos de decirte que no te estamos haciendo Hokage, hemos encontrado a uno que ha dado una buena imagen y un buen ejemplo de Hokage" dice Koharu

"¿Jiraiya? malditos viejos seniles, ahora la kunoichi de la aldea solo llevará cinturones y pergaminos como traje de combate" dice Tsunade y Danzo y Homura se sonrojaron de vergüenza mientras Koharu mal miró

"No Jiraiya, es alguien que te supera en medicina" da una pista Danzo

"¡¿Naruto?! ¡¿ese chiquillo es Hokage?!, aunque admito que es impresionante en el combate, está en la misma liga que Jiraiya cuando era Genin" dice Tsunade

"Yo no diría eso Tsunade, el chico es un prodigio como su madre en todos los sentidos y sabían cubrirse muy bien y eso en las misiones es vital sobre todo si eres un líder" dice Danzo, Tsunade soltó un resoplido de resignación

"Bueno tengo que decir que el chico se lo merece, todo el embrollo político, el papeleo, las reuniones aburridas, la lucha eterna con los civiles bebedores de poder, si, es el trabajo perfecto para el joven, además que puedo curar a las personas necesitadas y estar en mi camino, es genial" dice Tsunade brincando de alegría hacia la puerta

"No tan rápido Tsunade, si se va de nuevo el Godaime Hokage a declarado que serás clasificada como falta nin de rango S debido a abandonar el pueblo en un grado de debilidad extrema" dice Koharu

Tsunade se congeló aun con una pierna en el aire y Shizune que acababa de entrar escuchó lo último que dijeron los ancianos, pero Naruto tenía la última palabra sobre esto... ¿no? "¿disculpe?" pregunta Tsunade dándose la vuelta aun con la pierna en el aire

"No lo volveremos a repetir, ahora el pueblo es lo primero Tsunade, puesto que no tienes prioridades, y debido a lo debilitado que está el pueblo no podemos arriesgarnos a dejarte marchar" dice Danzo

"Argh, bien entonces" dice Tsunade sabiendo que esto es lo máximo que va a conseguir

"¿qué? ¿pero... Naruto...?" pregunta Shizune

"El, decretó la orden y nosotros la apoyamos plenamente, si os marcháis dejaréis sin defensa médica a la villa algo que no podemos permitirnos en este momento de necesidad, la invasión hizo más daños de las normales" dice Homura

"Naruto es Hokage ahora, y debido a que el dictó la orden tengo que obedecer, bueno, pensemos en esto en estar protegida de nuestros deudores" dice marchándose por la puerta con una Shizune aun aturdida

 **A la mañana siguiente**

El pueblo reunió a todos los habitantes en el centro del pueblo debido a que va a ver un nuevo Hokage nombrado, habían muy pocos que apostaron por Naruto pero algunos como Iruka sorprendentemente, no creía que Naruto sería Hokage ahora mismo pero algo le dijo muy fuerte que apostase por el, el apostó poco dinero pero apostó

Había multitud de apuestas en el consejo civil y civiles con shinobis por igual de que sería Tsunade en el puesto y de gran cantidad como 25.000 ryos como mínimo, hay madre, la aldea entera se va a arruinar, algunos civiles protestaron sobre que el demonio nunca será Hokage, pero hubo algunos que tenían dudas, si de verdad venció a Neji y los verdaderos rumores que ellos dicen ser falsos de que salvó a Konoha había muchas posibilidades de que el fuese Hokage pero no se demorarían más que ya iba a empezar la reunión cuando el anciano Homura salió por el ático de la torre Hokage

"Gente de Konoha, tras mucho rebatir en en la elección del Hokage hubo algunos buenos candidatos pero se descartaron cuando descubrieron un verdadero prodigio en medicina" dice Homura y todos se animaron al ganar la apuesta de que era Tsunade Senju la nueva Hokage, pero se sorprendieron gratamente de lo próximo que dijeron "porta el contrato místico Serafín y superó a Tsunade por mucho en medicina incluso tiene un Doujutsu especializado en este campo" los aldeanos se sorprendieron incluso los shinobis, alguien que deje en vergüenza a Tsunade en las artes médicas es para ofrecerle el puesto de Hokage, esta vez Danzo tomó la palabra

 **Con Konoha 11**

Los Genin no se lo creían, ¿hubo alguien más cualificado para el puesto de Hokage que Tsunade? los votantes estaban furiosos de que no era su votación la elegida con lo cual significa perder dinero, pero ¿quien era?

"Hinata, Sasuke habéis ganado" dice Shikamaru enigmáticamente

"¿Por?" dice Sasuke confuso

"No me vuelvas a obligar repetírtelo" dice Shikamaru con fastidio, en la vida jamás había oído que el bobo se hiciese Hokage

Sasuke sonrió de oreja a oreja e Hinata puso una cara muy impresionada

Los demás solo los veían con confusión, pero se centraron más en la reunión a ver quien era

 **Con los habitantes**

"Este muchacho, soportó un muy arduo entrenamiento para subir de categoría en la clase shinobi escondidamente y ascender hasta superar a los mismos Sanin, este chico conoció la cara más oscura de la angustia, el sudor, las lágrimas y sobre todo la sangre" dice Danzo alegrando a los civiles y Ninjas "pero antes de nombrarlo tenemos que decir que habéis deshonrado al Godaime, así como al Yondaime y Sandaime por lo que habéis hecho" eso quitó las sonrisas de todos y pusieron una cara muy confusa, Koharu tomó la palabra

"El 10 de Octubre, fue el ataque del nueve colas, sin embargo el Yondaime lo logró detener a costa de su muerte pero de no la muerte del nueve colas, pero su sellado" dice Koharu "Naruto era el único nacido en ese día"

 **Con los Jounins**

"¿Qué está planeando hacer Naruto haciendo una entrada como esa?" pregunta Asuma

"No lo sé, pero Naruto podía ejecutar a muerte a ese viejo" dice Anko, no era un secreto que Anko tuviese mucho rencor contra los ancianos debido a que ellos dispersaron el rumor de que ella tenía la marca maldición de Orochimaru y por eso el pueblo la trató como la trató "¿crees que lo haga Nai-chan?"

"No creo, puesto que la guardia AMBU hubiese detenido al fósil y lo hubiese asesinado, si Naruto no lo ha detenido entonces es porque debe estar planeando algo" dice Kurenai

"Todavía no se lo que planea Naruto, pero desde luego debe de ser un gran plan para no asesinarlo" dice Kakashi _"o uno muy malo"_ termina pensando

 **Con los habitantes**

"Con lo cual el cuarto lo selló en el, puesto que nadie puede contener el Kyuubi excepto un Uzumaki, con lo cual Naruto es el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi" termina Koharu haciendo felices a los aldeanos puesto que pensó que ahora la raza joven también tendría odio al mocoso demonio, pero antes de que pudiesen decir nada Koharu continuó "Naruto ha sido un héroe toda su vida incluso haciéndose fuerte, y puesto que lo han torturado en su infancia de la manera más complicada y dura posible habéis enfurecido al cuarto y al quinto por haber hecho tal atrocidad, tontos, ¿de verdad pensáis que Naruto es el Kyuubi? no era así, Naruto es la funda del Kunai y uno muy controlado debo decir que no haría daño ni al portador con el sello que le han puesto al nueve colas, y debido a vosotros, cobardes sin corazón que os arraigasteis en la forma del odio más puro posible, hicisteis todo lo posible para que el sufriese de la peor manera, tengo para años la tortura colectiva que le dio la aldea con más de 24 intentos de asesinato abierto en solo una semana" termina Koharu y la raza joven se espantó de la manera que a lo mejor sus padres iban a hacer con ellos algo parecido si creyesen a Koharu, pero por desgracia para los civiles Danzo continuó

"Ineptos, el Yondaime nunca cogería a otro niño para sacrificarlo antes de que nunca sacrificase el suyo propio, el Yondaime sacrificó a su propio hijo, idiotas es por eso que habéis enfurecido al cuarto si estuviese en vida" dice Danzo

 **Con los Jounins**

"No..., no..., NO, NO ES POSIBLE" grita Kakashi en Shock al enterarse de eso

"Cómo he podido estar tan ciego, quiero decir, en sí se ve como otro Yondaime, ¿cómo no se nos ha pasado por la cabeza" dice Asuma también sorprendido

"Kakashi..." dice Kurenai, no era un secreto que todos los Jounins y AMBU sabían que Kakashi siempre admiraba a su maestro

"Tanto tiempo..., tanto tiempo he estado pudiendo honrar al Yondaime y lo que hize fue ignorarle completamente incluso en su entrenamiento, pude haber sido un hermano mayor, pude agarrarle de la mano cada vez que caía, pude hacer tantas cosas, rayos, truenos y maldiciones por doquier, ¿porque siempre lo que hago termina todo mal?" pregunta en lágrimas Kakashi

"Puede que aun no este todo perdido con él, si intentas remediarte con Naruto a lo mejor puedes lograr algo" dice Asuma

Kakashi no se molestó en responder ni tampoco secarse las lágrimas, eran su castigo... y su orgullo

 **Con los habitantes**

"Naruto es hijo del cuarto Hokage, también debo decir que habéis enfurecido y decepcionado al Godaime por como habéis hecho las cosas, quizás, solo quizás la parte joven de la aldea se libre de este, pero con la parte adulta poca cosa se va a hacer para dejar vuestro castigo, si el Godaime quisiese puede haber matado a todos en este momento, pero por su honor y ahora su puesto no pude hacerlo, pero si por las sombras, así que cuidado" termina Danzo

Los habitantes estaban acojonados, primero se desvela que el hijo del Godaime, luego el Godaime esta enfadado con ellos, y después puede que les asesine sin perder su puesto, no sabían quien era el Godaime pero por lo que dijo Danzo, estaban condenados

 **Con los Genin**

Los Genin llegaron con los Jounin para saber si era cierto que Naruto era el hijo del cuarto "Asuma-sensei ¿es cierto?" dice Chouji

"Es cierto, todo lo que dijo" dice Asuma aterrando a los demás

"El quinto no puede matar a todo el mundo simplemente por como trataron a una persona, eso es barbárico" dice Sakura pero Kakashi se opuso a ella

"El Yondaime Mizukage utilizó niebla sangrienta para acabar con las líneas de sangre de Kiri matando a cualquiera que estuviese en la vista solo porque creía que originaban la guerra, el Yondaime Kazekage, utiliza la arena de oro para intentar matar a su propio hijo Gaara, El Nidaime Tsuchikage mató a media villa, Shinobis y civiles por igual porque creían que lo iban a destronar, el Sandaime Raikage mandó el secuestro de Hinata Hyuuga y no les importó generar una guerra que podía mandar a su pueblo al abismo y las muertes que tendrían, por no hablar que no les importó lo que le pasó al embajador que terminó muerto por la mano de Hiashi, pronto niños, aprenderéis a seguir a vuestros líderes sin rechistar si no queréis perder la vida" dice Kakashi en un tono sombrío

Los demás se asustaron bastante, ahora entendían el miedo de la población, mientras Neji se puso furioso con Kumo por haberle quitado a su padre por ese secuestro que dio la vida por su tío, aun no les había perdonado, Hinata solo bajó la cabeza en vergüenza

 **Con los habitantes**

"Preparaos para la bienvenida del quinto Hokage" dice Homura y sube una figura con el sombrero y haorí del Hokage por el ático donde estaban los tres ancianos todos, esperaron por quien era, hasta que cuando se quitó el sombrero, todos enmudecieron

"Con vosotros, el Godaime Hokage... Naruto Uzumaki" anuncia Danzo y aplaudieron los pocos que habían votado por el más algunos ninjas que tenían respeto por ese chico

 **Con Konoha 11 y sus Senseis**

Todos los Genin estaban callados sorprendidos hasta la médula, no podían articular una palabra, solo podían pensar para si mismos

 _"Lo hiciste Dope... y mucho antes de lo que todos esperábamos, por no decir que... ME HAS HECHO RICO, SI SI SI SI SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"_ Sasuke saltó de alegría en su mente aun no creyéndoselo

 _"Muy bien Naruto-kun, conseguiste tu sueño, por no hablar de todo el dinero que le has dado a mi clan"_ piensa vergonzosamente hinata aunque dentro tenía esa sonrisa oscura

Los otros estaban callados algunos lamentando por apostar tanto dinero, hay madre, les va a doler

 **Con los habitantes**

Cuando los aplausos y vítores fueron cesando hubo un minuto de silencio para procesar todo lo que habían aprendido en unos pocos minutos después de eso... TODO EL INFIERNO SE DESATÓ

Gritos por que fuera un error, no aceptándolo y algunos llamándole demonio asqueroso controlador de mentes se oyeron por toda Konoha, los habitantes no lo aceptaban por el puro miedo que ahora le tenían a ese chico, cuando un sapo apareció de la nada con Jiraiya mosqueado, que digo de mosqueado, estaba empuntado en furia y se preparaba para hacer su mejor ataque sobre los civiles y gente que le dijo demonio a su ahijado

"PUERCOS SALVAJES, ENCIMA AUN TIENEN LA CARA DE INTENTAR NEGARLO, JUSTO CUANDO ÉL A HECHO TODO POR ESTE PUEBLO Y FINALMENTE CUANDO LO CONSIGUE ¿ TENÉIS LA JETA SUFICIENTE PARA QUE SE LO ECHÁIS EN CARA? COMO SI ALGUNO DE VOSOTROS DEBIESE SER, ¡CABRONES!" grita Jiraiya a más no poder

"Jiraiya, detente" dice Naruto, tenía que hacer algo antes de que hiciese algo que iban a lamentar por mucho tiempo toda su vida, pero Jiraiya no parecía detenerse "argh" suspirá Naruto y echó el sombrero de kage a Danzo que lo puso en su cabeza con una sonrisa para hacer la broma y aligerar un muy poco el ambiente en tensión

 **"Katon: Gamayu Endan (estilo fuego: bala en llamas de aceite de sapo** **)"** dice Jiraiya y dispara un chorro de llamas que ocupa todo el sitio donde están los habitantes

" **Shubijutsu: Runamero shooheki (Técnica defensiva: barrera melodía lunar)"** salta en medio del ataque e invoca huna barrera con runas extrañas que chocó con el jutsu de Jiraiya y lo neutralizó con éxito al minuto dijo "voy a tomar yo el castigo que sea justo con ellos, pero lo que no tolero es que arrases a todos los habitantes y pretendas marcharte de rositas, no voy a matar a nadie a menos que se lo merezcan, con esto retírate o mandaré a la guardia AMBU a que te detengan"

Dicho esto se fue volando a la torre otra vez mirándolo con ojos serios "¿veis?" los habitantes le miraron con caras confundidas y asustadas "el protege el pueblo puesto que ahora es su responsabilidad, y no solo eso, os protege de mi porque sois las personas que le habéis hecho ser y os tiene respeto por eso, así que por el nombre de vuestra humanidad, si es que algunos les queda, sugeriría mucho respeto hacia él" dicho esto hizo desaparecer la convocatoria y se marchó con un shunshin

Todos volvieron sus miradas a la torre Hokage y empezó a aplaudir alguno y decirle "le seguiremos Hokage-sama" dice un aldeano no por miedo si no por admiración, ya que después de todo lo que ha sufrido y aun sigue protegiendo al pueblo y sus habitantes, mismamente se empezaron a unirse aldeanos por respeto y admiración en sus ojos

"Los Jounin también le seguirán Hokage-sama" dice Asuma seguirdo de los himnos de los jounin

"La guardia AMBU está lista para servir Hokage-sama" dice Ryuu el comandante AMU que logró repeler al akatsuki con un engaño complejo, muy complejo

"Tortura & interrogamiento listas para su comando Hokage-sama" dice Ibiki Morino el torturador jefe

"Todas las fuerzas ninjas están listas para sus órdenes Hokage-sama" dicen Shikamaru y Sasuke a la vez seguido por los demás

"Todos les seguiremos Hokage-sama" dice un civil solo hablando por los habitantes que no eran del consejo civil, puesto que este aun veían en sus caras que le miraban con más furia aun que antes, de echo fueron ellos los que empezaron el gritería anterior

"Dele un infierno Hokage-sama" dice Anko que con un brazó se apoyaba del cuello de Kurenai y con el otro hacía con la mano un gesto de vistoria

Naruto sonrió, por fin los habitantes se dieron cuenta de su situación, solo entonces sabrá si merecen ser salvados del castigo o no, sin embargo, miró al consejo civil que le miraba con mucho más rencor que antes y con más odio, se preguntó porqué, pero pronto lo sabrá

Por ahora el futuro se veían más impredecible e impresionante para Konoha

* * *

 **Y aquí lo dejo, comenten, por favor, con un poco de opinión personal**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **Chao**


	4. reuniones y jugadas

**Renuncia: véase capítulo 1**

* * *

La verdad, ¿quién diría a Naruto que iba a ser Hokage tan joven y tan temprano? estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, ningún niño de su edad, ni siquiera Gaara a conseguido hacerse Hokage a esa edad, de echo que ni siquiera han salido las votaciones para Kazekage aun, y Naruto quería saber porqué, cuando miró el reloj, se vio con una marca en la frente de rabia profunda que tenía, el consejo civil se retrasaba más de lo previsto, ya iban cuatro horas cuando le dijo a un AMBU

"Traigan al consejo civil de donde sea, como si tienen que traerlo con un inodoro incrustado en el trasero, de los pelos si es preciso, no toleraré más faltas de respeto a mi persona y al consejo Shinobi" dice tranquilamente pero se le notaba gran molestia, el AMBU no dijo nada más que un 'hai' y se fue a buscarlos, mientras tanto el consejo Shinobi se presentó

"Disculpe el retraso Hokage-sama, pero estábamos buscando nuevos instructores para los niños que nacen en nuestros clanes, es muy difícil con la invasión de por medio, con lo cual ha sido agotador el papeleo" dice Shikaku Nara

"No te preocupes, entiendo la preocupación de antemano, lo que no entiendo es que tiene que hacer el consejo civil para retrasarse tanto y te juro que como no vengan en los próximos 15 minutos van a saber por que me llaman el Godaime" dice Naruto con una mueca cómica de enfado y asesinato

10 minutos después aparece el consejo civil salvándose por los pelos, pero viendo con furia al chico por haberse convertido en Hokage chafando muchos de sus planes

"¿A qué se debe este retraso, caballeros?" dice Naruto con una muy pequeña sonrisa forzada

"Si lo querías saber, _niño,_ estábamos viendo el daño hecho a nuestras tiendas y beneficios en general" dice un arrogante civil pensando que podía hacerse cargo del niño como Hokage como lo hicieron con Hiruzen

"¿Eso es solo el motivo? vaya eso es muy irrespetuoso ¿no cree?" dice Naruto bajando su sonrisa

"Mocoso, somos el consejo civil, nuestra palabra es ley sobre el estatuto civil" dice otro arrogante civil, sus sonrisas arrogantes se cortaron cuando sintieron una presencia de matar muy elevada, más incluso que la de Hiruzen

"Creo que no lo entiende civil-san, mi palabra es ley sobre todos, civiles y ninjas por igual ¿me entiende? cualquier acto contra mi persona o falta de respeto sera clasificado como insubordinación a un superior ¿entiende? si quiero echaros del consejo, lo hago, siquiero declarar la guerra sin vuestro conocimiento lo hago, si quiero matar a media aldea por cualquier razón aunque sea la más mísera, lo hago, no sois el ombligo del mundo al que prestan todos atención, sois la peor escoria que he conocido jamás en la tierra por vuestra soberbia, arrogancia, egoísmo y avaricia, asi que no me obligue a teneros que ejecutar que se que parte de vuestras familias no tiene conocimientos de lo que hacéis ¡¿ME HE EXPRESADO CLARO?!" grita subiendo más aun la intención de matar y paralizando a todos los civiles callándolos en el mismo momento, el suspiró y dijo

"El punto de esta reunión es para informar a todos los ninjas y civiles que Tsunade Senju ha vuelto y se ha vuelto una de nuestro equipo médico, junto conmigo haremos un cuerpo médico que pueda detectar cualquier anomalía en el cuerpo humano" dice Naruto

"Hay otro punto sobre este tema" dice Shikaku "Homura-san dijo en tu presentación a Hokage que tenías un Doujutsu de medicina, ¿podemos verlo?"

"Por supuesto" dice Naruto y canalizó chacra a sus ojos, sus pupilas se volvieron blancas totalmente, el iris se volvió verde y la pupila sufrió una deformación como una cruz de salud (como el símbolo de las farmacias) "este doujutsu me permite no solo ver en las vías de chacra si no también en los tenketsus junto con las venas y músculos junto con huesos, lo que me permite diferenciar los venenos, huesos rotos o roturas de ligamentos y músculos, es un Doujutsu especializado para la medicina, con lo cual yo puedo detectar cualquier anomalía, donde se produce la enfermedad, de que alcance es y cuanto tiempo de vida le queda a la persona, mis ojos además, actúan como un microscopio, con lo cual puedo saber de donde proviene y procede con mucha precisión la enfermedad, cual puedo analizarla en solo tres minutos y encontrar una cura exacta"

Todos los civiles enmudecieron por tan Doujutsu, no había muchos Jutsus especializados en medicina y tener uno así les resultará muy útil contra las demás aldeas, mientras todos los ninjas sonrieron, ahora sus bajas en batalla serían mucho más cortas debido a ese Doujutsu, un AMBU entró en la habitación, Naruto lo reconoció como Torune, el AMBU personal de Danzo y el que debería vigilar al Uchiha por la marca maldición que Orochimaru le dio

"Hokage-sama, Uchiha-san requiere su atención inmediata en el hospital, está gravemente herido y los médicos no consiguen estabilizarlo, ha sido atacado por secuaces de Orochimaru para llevarlo con él, contrario a nuestra creencia, Uchiha-san no se fue con ellos, si no que dio la alarma por gente que se había infiltrado en el pueblo que son justamente los cinco guardias élite Genin de Orochimaru, el AMBU vino y logró asesinarlos, pero en el trayecto malhirieron al Uchiha" dice Torune, y el Hokage asintió

"Gracias, AMBU-san, señores esta reunión queda aplazada por el momento, hay gente que me necesita" dice y con el Suteppu-On se fue al hospital de inmediato dejando a la gente a secas

 **En el hospital**

"Medico, informe" dice Naruto poniéndose una bata esterilizada

"Uchiha-sama sufrió graves daños en los huesos del húmero y fémur, rotura de costillas por un fuerte golpe, perferación del pulmón izquierdo y un daño cerebral físico grave producto de una contursión, por si fuese poco un extraño veneno le come la sangre y la vuelve sólida como el hielo y por más que la calentamos no conseguimos derretirla" dice el médico

"Llévame donde está operándose, inmediatamente" dice Naruto

"Hai, sir" dice y se lo llevó a la sala del quirófano

Al entrar por el quirófano pudo ver el estado de Sasuke, era penoso, el médico informó que tenía un veneno que le solidificaba la sangre y no permitía descongelarla sin morir, típico de os venenos de Kabuto, sin embargo ya sabía lo que era esa enfermedad al activar su Doujutsu

"Estabilizarlo con 10 mg de algestramina, que haga una capa protectora en el pulmón, coser todas las heridas antes de regenerar o curar nada, el veneno parará cualquier regeneración que hagamos, por los huesos rotos, deslizar las ropas y ponerlo al sol por unos tres minutos, eso frenará mucho el veneno" dice Naruto

Los médicos empezaron a obedecer y pronto lograron sacar a Sasuke de su estado crítico, pero aun seguía el caso del veneno

"Veneno de triple hormiga verde, nunca creí que lo volvería a ver por el país del fuego, es muy usual en el país de los ríos donde hay humedad, estabilizar con la hierba Hiskishi con el tallo y usad sus hojas como una infusión de pasta muy fluida para aplicarlo directamente en la sangre" dice Naruto logrando cerrar todas las heridas que tenía

"Señor ¿hierba Hiskishi?" pregunta uno de los médicos al no saber de que planta estaba hablando

"No os preocupéis, esa hierba la llevo conmigo siempre por casos muy difíciles, la hierba Hiskishi es un curador nato para venenos de muerte instantánea o rápida, habéis hecho bien vuestro trabajo pero ahora solo necesito que lo vigiléis y lo mantengáis estable, haré la infusión en tres minutos" dice sacando la planta mencionada y empezando a hacer una infusión que necesitaba su amigo

Después de esos tres minutos, Naruto terminó la infusión, una infusión que era muy verdosa y amarillenta, Naruto puso un pañuelo impermeable atado con una goma en el cuello de el bote y lo tensó, cuando ya acabó, tomó una jeringuilla y activó su Doujutsu

"La enfermedad viene del hombro derecho, justo en el ligamento cruzado, aunque me extraña que no se ha roto, puesto que este veneno es uno de espada, debe de introducirse directamente en la sangre" dijo y cogió el hombro de su amigo y le inyectó la infusión en el lugar de la fuente del veneno "listo, esto debería bastar, si vuelve a entrar en fase crítica de nuevo, avísenme"

Los médicos asintieron y Naruto salió del quirófano para encontrarse con Tsunade que había terminado de sanar a los AMBU heridos que lograron matar al sonido cuatro "¿como te fue?" pregunta Tsunade esperando que no hubiese problemas

"Genial, al menos Sasuke está estabilizado, ¿cómo te ha ido? ¿están envenenados los mismos AMBU?" pregunta Naruto

"Gracias a Kami no, sin embargo hay algo que me preocupa, si ese veneno pudiste sanarlo, Kabuto irá a por todas para obtener tu conocimiento en medicina, ese bastardo siempre está obsesionado con la medicina superior para satisfacer el culo de su maestro" dice Tsunade

"Lo sé pero voy a perfeccionar el uso de la medicina tanto pública como privada de esa manera se verá confundido al ver que hay dos caminos en sanar venenos, siempre hay alguna manera de saber que caminos coger para sanar un veneno, yo hice el mas rápido sin embargo hay otros caminos lentos o dolorosos para extraer veneno" dice Naruto serio haciendo asentir a Tsunade

"Tengo que presentar el informe, ¿cual es el tuyo para avanzar más rápido?" dice Tsunade

"Aquí está" dice pasándola unos folios donde se veía todo lo que el Uchiha sufrió, extrañó mucho al Hokage puesto que Orochimaru quería el Sharingan, en el informe las heridas eran heridas de muerte, el quería conseguir el ojo del Uchiha, no destruir lo que pudiera conseguir de él, hasta que cayó en la cuenta, pero antes de nada Naruto la interrumpió "se perfectamente que Orochimaru necesitaba poner en un estado de muerte a Sasuke y que yo le salvase para que así la marca maldición que le dio en el bosque le surta más efecto, pero hay algo que se le olvida, que para ser médico necesitas aprender el arte de Fuuin en un nivel llamado nivel omega, que va después del nivel prohido 11, yo se ese nivel con lo cual eliminar la marca maldición es muy fácil para mi y más aun en el estado de muerte, Orochimaru subestimó mucho mis habilidades"

Tsunade se quedó con cara de palo, un niño verdaderamente le ha pateado el culo en Medicina, ¿qué más sabrá este chico que ella no puede saber? al menos intentaría aprender de él

"Oye chico, ¿puedes dejarme el libro que te enseñó todo lo que sabes de medicina?" dice Tsunade

"Lo tendrás cuando llegue el momento Tsunade-baachan, lo tendrás cuando llegue el momento" dice picando a Tsunade cosa que consiguió hacerlo puesto que ella se enfureció, cerró los ojos y tuvo una vena pulsante en la sien por dos cosas muy simples: 1º se burló de ella, 2º la llamó anciana

"NARUTOOOOOO" grita Tsunade abriendo los ojos solo para descubrir que ya se había ido "algún día te cogeré maldito mocoso" murmura para sí Tsunade

 **En la habitación de Sasuke**

Sasuke empezaba a abrir los ojos y podía pensar libremente sin que ninguna voz le controlase y le dijese lo que tenía que hacer, el era un Uchiha y llámenlo ego de familia que Sasuke siempre va a tener su orgullo con él, cuando despertó por completo vio que Naruto estaba sentado con él en la silla de invitados

"¿Qué tal amigo mío?" dijo Naruto con voz amigable

"Mejor de lo que he estado haciendo estos últimos días, al menos ya no tengo esa molesta voz y puedo pensar claramente" dice Sasuke

"Entiendo, es mejor que se quede así entonces, la hierba Hiskishi a dado mucho de si y si te mueves demasiado va a surtir efecto el veneno otra vez" dice Naruto

"¿Veneno? no recuerdo que me envenenasen" dice Sasuke confundido

"Probablemente no sabías que las armas de Sakon y Ukon estaban envenenadas por un fuerte veneno instantáneo, si no fuese porque los AMBU te trajesen aquí corriendo la hubieses palmado" dice Naruto de manera profesional

"Supungo que debería darte las gracias, porque si no, no la hubiese contado" dice Sasuke

"De nada" contesta burlón Naruto

"Por cierto, felicidades por ser el Godaime Hokage y hacerme multimillonario" contesta con humor Sasuke

"¿Habías apostado para mi? vaya eso si que no me lo esperaba señor emotivo, que probablemente tendría el ego más grande que todo el país del fuego que se hubiese apostado poca cantidad por él mismo" dice muy burlón y sarcástico Naruto

"Naruto, cabrón, ojalá te tires de un puente y te mates tu mismo de depresión" dice Sasuke cabreado

"Yo también te quiero Sasuke" dice sarcástico y verdadero a la vez Naruto

Al final los dos terminaron en risas

 **A la mañana siguiente en el salón del consejo**

"¡Pero se puede saber donde están!" dice Naruto enfadado al consejo shinobi que estaban también hartos de esperar "AMBU" dice finalmente perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía en este mismo instante, se presentaron dos de sus AMBU

"Traigan al consejo civil, como si están cagando, no me importa y me da la gana lo que están haciendo, los quiero aquí, YA" termina gritando Naruto donde los AMBU asintieron y se fueron a por el consejo civil

Minutos después, aparecen los civiles amarrados de pies y manos de manera cómica y gritando maldiciones a los AMBU haciendo que todos sudasen la gota con el Hokage

"¿Se puede saber el retraso que han tenido, dije que la reunión estaba aplazada, no terminada" dice el Hokage, con muy malos humos

"Si quiere saber, _Hokage-sama,_ estabamos encubriendo las plazas de la academia para nuestros hijos que tengan la oportunidad de ser shinobis" dice un concejal un poco gordo, pero muy torpe

"Me importa un rábano lo que vuestros hijos puedan llegar a ser, lo que me importa es que os adecuéis al trabajo que tenéis por hacer, al poco trabajo que tienen y deben de hacer, club de vagos y gansos, no voy a pasar más faltas de estas, a la próxima que hagáis esto u os dirijáis con muy poco respeto a mi, os expulsaré del consejo" dice Naruto serio

"No puedes hacer eso niño, está escrito en las normas, y ni un..." dice el mismo concejal pero es interrumpido

"Si, si, lo se, ni un Hokage puede cambierlas, pero yo leería la letra pequeña, dice que la aldea no puede sobrevivir sin un consejo civil, pero mismamente yo puedo elegir al consejo civil y reducir sus miembros como me de la gana" dice Naruto haciendo que todos los civiles se cagasen vivos

"Es ridículo, no puedes hacer eso" dice otro concejal

"Puedo y lo haré, no soy el Sandaime, y tampoco soy mi padre, soy el Godaime Hokage y mi palabra es ley definitiva, ¿lo entienden?" dice Naruto calmado haciendo que todos los civiles asintiesen y se sentasen del miedo no diciendo nada

"Bien, para el último punto del día, está el tema de mis padres, puesto que me he hecho Hokage y tengo suficiente fuerza para protegerme, viviré en el complejo Uzumaki a nombre de mi madre y Namikaze a nombre de mi padre, tomaré ambas posesiones y volveré a movilizar el dinero en las cuentas bancarias que estarán a mi nombre, ¿votos a favor?" dice Naruto y nadie votó en contra por el miedo que le tenían los civiles y por el respeto que tenían los shinobis

"Bien, con esto recibiré los informes diarios de los civiles y Shinobis por igual, dicho esto, la reunión se..." no llegó a terminar cuando la secretaria abrió la puerta

"Hokage-sama, Suna exige una reunión urgente con usted para tratar de explicar lo que hizo Rasa a la aldea de las hojas y para pedir perdón en versión agradable" dice la secretaria de manera estoica

"Gracias Mira, diles que me reuniré con ellos en cuanto acabe esta reunión" dice Naruto y la secretaria se retiró dejando al Hokage con su consejo

"Hokage-sama, ¿cree que es inteligente reunirse con ellos, justo cunado ellos nos traicionaron?" dice Hiashi estoico

"Perdón o no, tienen el derecho a explicarse, incluso si es en la peor situación menos querida, iré a ver que sucedió y quiero que vayas conmigo Hiashi, para asegurarme como guardia y Shikaku como asesor, dicho esto se termina la reunión" dice Naruto y salieron todos de la sala del consejo

 **En la oficina del Hokage**

El Hokage llegó a la oficina seguido por tres AMBU y los dos jefes de clanes, para ver que ha pasado con la alianza y que pasará con ella, cuando llegaron vieron a una anciana y a un anciano, comprensible, teniendo en cuenta que su Kazekage había muerto en la invasión cuando Orochimaru los traicionó

"Bienvenidos, ¿eh...?" dice Naruto

"Ebizou, Kurozama Ebizou (no tengo ni idea de su apellido, y creo que no tiene, estaría agradecido si me lo dieseis)" dice el anciano

"Y yo soy Kurozama Chiyo" dice la anciana

"Pues en ese caso, bienvenidos, y soy Naruto, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto" dice el Hokage "ahora, para pasar a los negocios, y antes de saltar a ninguna conclusión, podéis explicarme, por qué planeasteis la invasión, tengo sospechas, pero no confirmadas"

"Verá señor, el tiempo no ha sido nuestro amigo durante bastante tiempo con nosotros, hemos sufrido mucho en dos guerras mundiales ninjas y no emos podido recuperarnos bien, esto se vio agrabado porque nuestro propio Daiymo se volvió contra nosotros enviado más misiones a Konoha que a su aldea propia, para rematar, Rasa era muy belicista y todo lo tenía que resolver por la guerra, así que se está imaginando lo que pasó, para ir al grano, no apoyamos a nuestro líder, pero debido a que eran sus órdenes no pudimos negarnos en nada sin sufrir las consecuencias legales, si usted me entiende" dice Ebizou intentando explicar los hechos y esperando que el Hokage los entienda

"Entiendo y me hago una muy buena idea Ebizou, pero en este tiempo, mi aldea desconfía de la vuestra, así que por el momento, no puedo traer nada de Suna o estaré dando mala palabra a mi propia aldea, al dejar la alianza como está, así que por el momento no habrá rutas comerciales ni misioneras, de esta manera se relajaran los fuegos mucho y en un par de meses, podremos volver a hablar de esta situación, lo que me has explicado Ebizou es exactamente mi sospecha y no tomaré nada contra tu aldea debido a esto, pero con una condición o estaré insultando a los que padecieron en la invasión, si usted me entiende" dice Naruto haciendo asentir a los dos "la condición es que Gaara sea el nuevo Kazekage, ya que ahora se asegurará de que la aldea esté bien y e informe de lo que pasará en estos par de eses, semanalmente, después podremos hablar de los verdaderos negocios" dice Naruto terminando su relato "pero... negaos y declararé la guerra a Suna"

Chiyo y Ebizou, sabían perfectamente quien tiene la sartén por el mango ahora y no falló en nada de su relato que pudieran aprovecharse, no podían hacer nada y mentalmente se sonrojaron de que un niño les había vencido en política, pero Chiyo fue la que se adelantó con una sonrisa

"Se hará" dice y Ebizou asintió

"Bien, con esto esperemos que las reuniones hayan servido de algo, ahora señores, voy a pedir que salgan para poder hacer mi papeleo y puedan informar de esto a su consejo" dice y asienten los dos con una reverencia

"Buen día, Hokage-sama" dijeron los dos con respeto y se retiraron, ya fuera, en la oficina, el rubio Hokage se quedó hablando a los dos que vinieron con él ya que los AMBU se retiraron al principio de la reunión

"Hokage-sama, merece un aplauso en política, teniendo en cuenta que nos engañó a todos, no debería sorprenderme, pero sin embargo lo hizo" dice Shikaku "en ese caso déjeme que le pregunte una cosa ¿por qué me trajo a mi si usted ya lo tenía controlado todo" termina y con Hiashi asintiendo

"Fácil, no conocía de que s.o.n venían los tres, si era en paz o eran en guerra, por eso traje a Hiashi a mi oficina por su Byakugan que podía detectar las trampas y tu podrías ayudarme con la política si ellos intentasen aprovecharse y se me fuera de las manos" dice Naruto y los dos terminaron asintiendo a la lógica

"Parece que el nuevo Hokage, tiene mucho que mostrar y hacer, estaré ansioso por verlo, sin más me retiro Hokage-sama, esto es problemático y quiero dormir" dice y el Hokage le dio una seña para saber donde está la puerta con una sonrisa burlona, algo que Shikaku también sonrió burlonamente y se fue junto con Hiashi

Algo preocupaba al Hokage sobre Hiashi, podía ver el temor en los ojos del hombre, pero eso era tema para otro día, tenía mucho papeleo por hacer y aunque sus clones podían completarlo, tenía que concentrarse en todo ahora

"Antecesores, moríos de envidia al saber el secreto del papeleo, JA" dice con una sonrisa oscura y burlona mientras las cuatro almas en el Shinigami, maldecían a un cierto rubio y el Shinigami ordenando que se callasen

* * *

 **Y aquí lo dejo, comenten a ver que les pareció y si quieren darme ideas para mejorar la historia, críticas benevolentes serán bienvenidas, los insultos ignorados**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **Chao**


	5. Política y alianzas

**Una nota antes de empezar el capitulo y es que alguien debería dejar el Redbull triple forte, en la historia de 'el viajero dimensional', se me insultó con palabras fuera de tono y más que agresivas, estaba claro que si el tipo estuviera delante mía, hubiese saltado la valla y me hubiese dado una paliza, ni me importan los comentarios, solo es para que reduzcáis el tono de los comentarios al insultar, los ignoraré de igual manera y encima os sentiréis más felices, es solo un consejo que os doy**

 **Por otra parte disfrutad de el capítulo de esta historia, transmitiré el mismo mensaje a todos por todas las historias, y por la parte final, ni os preocupéis, porque estos comentarios en vez de entristecerme me dan risa porque ni saben expresarse bien,**

 **No os aburro más y aquí va el capítulo**

 **Renuncia: véase capítulo 1**

* * *

Naruto no lo puede creer, dos semanas, solo dos míseras semanas y ya hay problemas en el exterior, vino un mensajero de Danzo diciendo que hay problemas en la frontera norte con Suna, habían encontrado un espía y no sabía quien era, pero llevaba una capa negra con nubes rojas indicando que son de la organización Akatsuki, había oído hablar de su padrino de que esa organización esta planeando usar los bijuus para la paz en todo el continente y más allá de la niebla de las tres montañas, a territorios desconocidos, la primera opinión acerca de Danzo y Shikaku era que estaban locos, nadie podía conseguir una paz infinita si no hay una guerra fría de por medio con el gobierno y los civiles, por la crueldad humana, que siempre van a exisitir, ejemplo perfecto, el consejo civil y Naruto

Naruto tres días más tarde descubrió toda la corrupción que tenía el consejo civil, y se reunió para una explicación bien detallada, entonces los civiles empezaron a protestar y de como la aldea se debería regir por ellos y los ninjas como perros falderos, sobra decirse que la reunión, no fue muy bien, ya que os estáis pudiendo imaginar la cara de Naruto... era de todo menos que feliz

 **FLASH BACK**

 _Naruto se encontraba haciendo el papeleo de los ninjas y pocos civiles que se habían ganado su respeto y estaba firmando, las toneladas que papeleo venían por la sed insaciable del consejo civil de poder que bajo presión del trabajo creían que iban a conseguir lo que quisieran, muy mal jugada por parte de los civiles, ya que estos habían sido delatados bajo las incontables toneladas de papeleo inútil que había encontrado, mentalmente se preguntó como era posible que el Sandaime no se diese cuenta de esto, Jolín, no es de extrañar que él tuvo una vida pésima debido a la vejez de Sarutobi, si Orochimaru regresase diciendo que estaría arrepentido por sus acciones entonces, entonces el Sandaime le habría abierto las puertas de la aldea y los brazos y le habría abrazado como al hijo pródigo diciendo que todo era agua pasada, esa es la cantidad que creía Naruto que tenía de tolerabilidad Sarutobi_

 _Final_ _mente, leyó el trabajo de papel del consejo civil y palideció a lo que leyó, para luego sonreír descaradamente buscando las reglas, ahora ya podía investigar a los concejales de grasa gorda sin repercusiones, lo que leyó fue:_

 _'Por orden del Daiymo de fuego, el consejo civil tiene permiso para hacer lo que quiera en la aldea siempre que no sea perjudicial para ella, los civiles han demostrado que tienen capacidad de liderazgo suficiente para dirigir la aldea a un nuevo futuro más luminoso_

 _Fdo: el Daiymo de fuego'_

 _"ANBU Tora" llama Naruto y al instante un ANBU con máscara de tigre apareció ante el Hokage "Mándale este mensaje al Daiymo de fuego, al parecer hay raíces podridas en el arbol que se deben de curar lo antes posible" dice con una sonrisa enfermiza que llegó a aterrar incluso al ANBU y yéndose de ahí con un puf de humo_

 ** _Varias horas más tarde_**

 _"Hokage-sama, ¿para que nos mandó llamar a estas horas?" pregunta Koharu curiosa_

 _"Al parecer ha habido más traidores entre nosotros de los que estábamos esperando, eso es todo lo que voy a decir por ahora, diré la cosa completa cuando estemos todos" dice Naruto con una cara estoica pero se le notaba visiblemente el enfado y cabreo que tenía, así que se guardaron todas sus preguntas para más tarde_

 _Varios minutos más tarde el consejo civil apareció, y se les notaba que eran más arrogante de lo normal, como si iban a ser coronados como reyes de la villa_

 _"Así que Hokage-sama ¿recibió la orden del Daiymo de fuego?" preguntó un civil arrogante, escupiendo el nombre de él, el Hokage_

 _"Por supuesto, pero aun no ha llegado, por esa razón no se puede empezar la reunión" dice el Hokage, los civiles curiosamente se callaron para saborear estos gloriosos minutos de retraso del Daiymo, para cuando llegó saludó a todo el mundo de forma formal_

 _"Siento mi retraso, Consejeros y Hokage-sama, al parecer me retrasé más buscando lo que dijo, lo he rebuscado pero no lo he encontrado" dice el Daiymo, dejando a más de un civil confuso_

 _"Entonces, podemos empezar, ANBU ¡arrestenlos!" dice chasqueando los dedos y ANBUS con máscara lisa aparecieron de la nada con el comandante Ryuu con cara de pocos amigos_

 _"¡Pero que hace, Hokage! ¡ANBU, están ahora a nuestra disposición, matén a ese niño!" dice un civil intentando y protestando junto a sus compañeros salir del agarre de los ANBU_

 _"Falsificar la orden de un Daiymo, traficante de armas ilegales por parte de Nuke-nin, fabricación de guerras ilegales en el país de la lluvia incitanto a Hanzo a maltratar a su país con tal de favoreceros en estado débil, forzosa comercialización de empresas adineradas con países aliados y muchas más ilegalidades que se han ido dando cuando vosotros tenías vuestros culos pegados en un asiento como este del consejo, ¡EXPLÍQUENSE AHORA MISMO CONCEJALES U OS CONDENARÉ A MUERTE POR IBIKI Y ANKO DESPUÉS DE LA TORTURA DURANTE DIECISÉIS HORAS!" grita Naruto abriendo los ojos de los tres ancianos más los concejales shinobi_

 _"Eso no lo hicimos, ¿de donde sacas eso mocoso?" dice otro civil con dejo ahora de miedo_

 _Naruto tiró la bolsa de las órdenes civiles dadas por el consejo civil de Konoha y archivadas perfectamente, a todos los civiles sentían que se les paraba_ _el corazón, y otro dio la cara por sus compañeros "No hicimos nada de eso, eso son mentiras" pero el Hokage simplemente rió a buena gana para luego detenerse y poner una cara que si las miradas matasen, Naruto hubiese sacado rayos por los ojos y calcinado a la mierda de los civiles_

 _"¿Mentiras, dices?" dice con una pausa para que los civiles asintiesen "bueno, pues al parecer, no sois los únicos que quieren gobernar todo el continente, hay también traidores en vuestras filas solo leales a mi, estos delitos han sido la base y el cuerpo de la pirámide, sin embargo la cúspide y la gota que colma el vaso, fue lo siguiente:_ _CONTRATACIÓN ILEGAL DE MAESTROS DE SELLO PARA DESHACER LAS BARRERAS DE SELLADO DE UZUSHIO, ESPERANDO QUE ASÍ CAYESE Y OBTENER SUS TESOROS Y SELLOS PARA BENEFICIO PROPIO" termina dando un golpe brutal sobre la mesa que la craqueó en mil grietas, necesitaría otra, eso seguro_

 _"Uzu, era arrogante y traidora, se negaron a darnos sus secretos así que lo hicimos por el lado malo, era lo mejor para el pueblo" dice el civil iracundo por el plan fallido y salido al revés_

 _"Pues si lo mejor para el pueblo es ir en contra de sus propios aliados, dando más enemigos, y provocar siempre una duda y hostilidad contra nosotros, es lo mejor para el pueblo, lo mejor para vosotros es ejecutaros lo entes posible pasando por la tortura, así en la otra vida no volveréis a hacer esto" dice Homura enfadado, pero estoico, todo lo que trabajaron sus maestros se ha ido al garete por esta gentuza, no hay cosa que más le irritaba_

 _"Desde ahora solo Hokage-sama podrá elegir al nuevo consejo civil sin que halla estos problemas tan grandes" dice Danzo obteniendo asentimiento por todo el consejo shinobi y el Daiymo_

 _"¿Cuales son sus órdenes, Hokage-sama?" pregunta Ryuu_

 _"Llevadlos con Ibiki y que les extraigan toda la información, después archivadla y ejecutar a los civiles, por penalizaciones a superiores y a la ley inquebrantable" dice ejecutando la sentencia de los civiles y haciendo que gritasen todos los civiles cuando se fueron, la única que se quedó por la orden fue Mebuki, que estaba con cara aterrada "se que no actuaste con ellos puesto que tu subiste al consejo dos días antes de que el Kyuubi atacase, pero recuerdalo, estás fuera del consejo, civil, Mebuki Haruno, no te haré nada excepto vigilarte, como hagas algo fuera de lo normal, acabarás como ellos o peor, ¿lo has entendido?" la mujer asintió y los ANBU la soltaron para que saliese corriendo por los pasillos sin que nadie la detuviese_

 _"Desde ahora solo va haber un representante civil, elegido por mi, ese representante será: Ichiraku Teuchi, la persona que se ha ganado mi más profundo respeto y mi confianza al saber hacer bien las cosas desde un principio, ¿alguna objeción?" comanda el Hokage y ninguno presentaron quejas, es más asintieron felices, después de todo, Teuchi si que era un buen civil y un buen trabajador desde que todos le conocían por Minato_

 _Ese día se marcó, pues la corrupción civil fue erradicada de raíz_

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Desde ese momento la aldea mejoró mucho al saber que el Hokage había plantado cara al consejo civil y dejó de arruinar las empresas aliadas trayendo un mayor beneficio a Konoha, tayendo consego otras alianzas,... y otros problemas

La Jinchuriki del Nanabi, Fuu, había huido a Konoha cuando se dio cuenta de que el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi se había vuelto Hokage, pensaba que su aldea si que la aceptaría por lo que ella era, pero Konoha aun estaba en vías de aceptación de Jinchurikis y no le hacía mucha gracia tener otro, por lo que Fuu tuvo que ocultarse hasta llegar a la oficina del Hokage, consiguió su cometido y pudo quedarse en Konoha, ahora bien, esto viene con problemas mayores

El Takikage y peor aun, su consejo, había descubierto que Fuu había huido a Konoha, el consejo ardió en cólera diciendo que Fuu era una moneda de cambió para los Akatsuki, para que no destruyesen su pueblo y la querían de vuelta, Naruto al negarse, dio una opción más asequible, reunirse en el país del hierro, pidiendo una audiencia privada a Mifune el Samurai jefe y Daiymo del país, cosa que él terminó aceptando con una condición, que no se montasen peleas innecesarias, cosa que el Takikage y el Hokage asintieron, la reunión fue de lo más problemática

 **FLASH BACK**

 _El Hokage no se lo podía estar creyendo, ¿de verdad el consejo tiene tanto poder para una reunión privada de Kages?, no tenían el derecho por muy menores que sean, y antes de que empezasen la reunión dio la opinión_

 _"¿Que hace tu consejo aquí? esto es una reunión privada no un mercado donde puede pasar quien sea" dice Naruto, obviamente eso tiene el efecto indeseado en el consejo_

 _"Lo lamentamos Hokage-dono, pero aquí manda el consejo, no un simple ninja" escupe un civil del consejo con hierro y acidez_

 _"Ahora, eso es grosero, te recuerdo que soy tu superior de otro país, imbécil, como no me guardes el respeto que merezco..." fue interrumpido por otro concejal_

 _"¿Qué? ¿nos matarás? tienes la obligación de protegernos, no asesinarnos, y debido a eso somos tus superiores y demandamos que nos devuelvan a nuestra moneda de cambio, el Jinchuri... **PUM, CRACS"** fue interrumpido por un puñetazo que lo atravesó en la cabeza matando al concejal horrorizando a los demás_

 _"Yo no soy de tu país, y a mi me guardáis respeto, ¿Vale, BASURA?" pregunta gritando la última parte Naruto, haciendo asentir a todo el consejo "Quitando eso de lado, se que queréis el Jinchuriki para venderlo al Akatsuki, con todo mi respeto, el Akatsuki busca los bijuus, no la destrucción de los pueblos ocultos, así que si es para eso no os daré absolutamente nada, los Jinchurikis, no son armas ni moneda de cambio, son personas como vosotros, perdón, mucho mejores que vosotros al ser vosotros verdaderos demonios, por hacer eso"_

 _El consejo no dijo nada de lo asustado que estaba, este líder no era como el suyo que sabía cuando mantener una cara seria por el momento que se necesitaba, el Takikage habló_

 _"Si bien es cierto, está el desequilibrio entre los países, y puesto que nosotros somos un país donde quedó la reseña de Hashirama exigimos que nos lo dé" dice el Takikage cansado_

 _"No os daré nada para que lo vendáis como si fuese un objeto, y no seas tan arrogante, vuestro país es uno mediano, eso entre la guerra con Suna y Konoha más las alianzas que gané, vuestra fuerza de ayuda será insignificante de los aliados que vayan y no estéis seguros de que Iwa se meterá en el caso, ya bastantes asustados están con lo que soy el hijo del rayo amarillo, si queréis puedo hacer una alianza con vosotros y haceros un favor, pero solo hablaré con el Takikage" dice Naruto dejando callados a todos y al consejo rechinando los dientes ¿qué se creía este mocoso, pero por otro lado, si se imponen, entonces sufrirán la muerte ya que este niño tiene un Backbone más que suficiente para plantarles cara, al Takikage se le encendió la bombilla_

 _"Si eres el médico del que hablan todas las naciones Ninja, entonces me gustaría pediros un favor" dice llamando la atención de todos_

 _"Si ¿Eh...?" dice Naruto al no saber su nombre_

 _"Shibuki, mi nombre es Shibuki" dice el Takikage_

 _"De acuerdo Shibuki-san, ¿qué quiere de mi?"_

 _"Mi esposa tiene una enfermedad ocular muy grave, la plaga bacteriana a llegado al nervio óptico y en dos meses morirá por moverse al cerebro, nuestros médicos no saben identificar la enfermedad y me estoy quedando sin opciones" dice Shibuki esperanzado_

 _"Llévame a ella pues" dice Naruto levantándose e informando a su guardia ANBU que se estaba moviendo a Takigakure, el Takikage asintió con esperanza_

 ** _En Takigakure (dos días después)_**

 _El Hokage se movió a la casa de Shibuki y vio el estado de su esposa, estaba con el ojo inmovil y conectado a varios sueros oculares **"Iryogan"** susurra Naruto y ve el problema, le pareció impactante como esta mujer había sobrevivido sin un médico que la curase al momento, y aunque se estaba resistiendo el Takikage, tenía razón con que moriría en dos meses_

 _"Vale, principalmente, esto no es una enfermedad, es un veneno y uno muy raro" dice Naruto impactando a Shibuki_

 _"Pero, ¡¿Quién osaría envenenarla?!" pregunta en voz baja muy peligrosa_

 _"No lo sé pero lo investigaremos luego, por ahora, necesito un punzón ocular para cataratas, mismamente eso servirá, después rociarlo con un antídoto muy suave de la hierba Enantitus, por suerte tengo los ingredientes aquí, la hierba suele crecer en cascadas, pero cuidado, no la toquéis con la mano desnuda, es muy ácida sin un tratamiento"_

 _"¿Qué clase de veneno es?" dice Shibuki_

 _"Veneno de la nube tormentosa, se dice así porque ataca el ojo, pero me es curioso porque es un veneno que se activa cuando es inyectado por sangre, no por vía ocular" dice Naruto haciendo pensar a Shibuki, pero no duró mucho cuando mandó a su ANBU buscar los ingredientes_

 ** _Varios minutos más tarde_**

 _Naruto recibió todos los ingredientes para el tratamiento de este veneno, y se puso a trabajar, una vez en el quirófano hospitalario, dio instrucciones a los médicos sobre que hacer, como inmovilizar el ojo y como ayudar, antes de la operación, Naruto informó a Shibuki que posiblemente su mujer perdiese la vista debido a la difícil punción de la pupila, el porcentaje era de un 86% y posiblemente era irreversible, Shibuki lo aceptó y dio permiso para iniciar la operación, porque aunque su mujer perdiese la vista, había un porcentaje del 100% de que el veneno se desvaneciese y se curase_

 _Hecha una vez la operación, se le informó del éxito tanto de la punción como de la vista, pero por el momento su mujer estaba en el hospital en observación, Shibuki dio mil gracias a Naruto por lo que había hecho por su esposa, y firmó un tratado de alianza, algo que Iwa se resentiría más tarde, pero por ahora estaba feliz de poder haber salvado a una familia_

 ** _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

Y no se equivocó, Iwa se resintió por haber perdido un aliado a Konoha y su obstinado y terco orgullo era imposible curarlo ni con Penicilina, si algo era seguro es que Iwa se quedaría solo contra la guerra en Konoha, había rumores de que Kiri quería comenzar una alianza con Konoha por la sencilla razón del conocimiento en medicina del Kage y por dos Jinchurikis que ahora tenían en su poder

Quitando los pensamientos a un lado, recibió informes de Jiraiya de que el Akatsuki se estará moviendo en dos años por la captura de los bijuus, desgraciadamente, Naruto solo podía entrenar, puesto que el pueblo aun se encuentra recuperándose y solo habían pasado dos semanas desde que subió al trono de Hokage, pero aun así estaban haciendo muy buena recuperación debido a los magníficos aliados que estaba haciendo, Yuki no Kuni se había convertido en Haru no Kuni, debido a la intervención del Hokage en derrocar al Tío de Koyuki, fue una batalla intensa pero al final logró derrocarlo, Cha no Kuni, al eliminar una pandemia que los estaba eliminando con sus conocimientos en medicina, Tsuki no Kuni, al liberarlos de un ninja malvado que había creado al falso bijuu Reibi, en fin, la hoja estaba viendo su auge

Mientras tanto estaba recibiendo los informes que presentaban los movimientos de Orochimaru, al parecer, estaba furioso de que le quitasen el Sharingan con él y quiso eliminarlo, pero era imposible debido a los conocimientos en medicina de Naruto que eran muy superiores a los suyos, incluso a los de Tsunade, hubo varios intentos de robo por parte de los agentes de Orochimaru, pero debido a que Fuu era un sensor y buscador con sus insectos, y Sasuke al ser de combate de asalto pesado pudo eliminarlos sin mucho problema, algo que enfureció a Orochimaru y más aun cuando la marca maldición suya en Sasuke había desaparecido, con lo cual estaba trabajando mucho más arduo para destruir Konoha

Naruto suspiró, al parecer el futuro se presenta muy interesante, quien sabe lo que el destino nos puede deparar a veces en problemas, oh, pobre, pobre Naruto, no sabía lo cierto que era ese pensamiento que tenía

* * *

 **Fiu, 3k palabras en un solo día, estoy cansado y necesito comer ahora, bueno lo que quería deciros es que el siguiente capítulo empezara con el paso de los tres años del Canon que estuvo Naruto en el entrenamiento y de como se enfrentará mismamente a los Akatsuki, antes del enfrentamiento debo decir que habrá unos capítulos con el que Naruto se reune con sus amigos y con el Kyuubi, pasado eso, empezarán ya los enfrentamientos con la temida organización**

 **No se os olvide comentar y no os preocupéis que los insultos serán ignorados olímpicamente**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **Chao**


End file.
